True Mates
by yotoots
Summary: this is a story about Luke And Sophia Please Leave a Review
1. Chapter 1

Rating: MA for now. Rating may change in later chapters.

Category: Wolf Lake

Pairing: Luke/Sophia

Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake.

Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (sucky summary I know) Bold typing means character's thoughts

i will be starting a story over the next few days

Carries on from where sophia through luke onto the hood of his car after her date with scott!

Story name : TRUE MATES!

Luke looks at Sophia confused and then shocked then he notices her eyes and he lets out a killer smile.

Sophia looks at Luke sees his killer smile and his wolf eyes and runs off towards the woods.

Luke gets off the hood of his car and follows a fast running Sophia into the woods, he catches her as they reach the clearing and she sat down on the fallen tree they used to meet at. Luke looks at Sophia and says "is it time? is your wolf ready to come out now? " Sophia nods at Luke and says "yes luke i'm ready to change now but i'm so scared Luke"! Luke sits beside Sophia on the fallen tree he turns to face her, looking her in her eyes and whispers "dont be Soph im here"!

Sophia looks at Luke "what are you saying luke?".. Luke looks at Sophia and says "What i'm saying soph is that i'm going to help you through this i'm not going anywhere your stuck with me soph because i've always wanted you since we were little so what do you say soph will you let me help you through this?" Luke's sitthing there starring right into sophia's eyes pleading her to believe him with his own eyes.

Sophia is sitting there starring back into luke's eyes in shock , Luke stares back at sophia waiting for an answer. After 10minutes Luke says "soph?" Sophia looks at luke and says "yes luke you can help me but this doesnt mean you own me!" Luke smiles at sophia "oh trust me i soph i know that" Luke thinks to himself but you will when you flip..

Looking at Sophia luke says "Come on sophia we cant do it here i need to make sure you have the best care, other then me , He picks sophia up in his arms and carries her to Mr Blackstone's house , telling her to keep breathing and hold on they will be there soon. Luke runs into Sean his best friend along the way Sean Takes notice of sophia in luke's arms about to flip and offers to help luke take her to Mr Blackstone and keep watch for luke , luke agrees , luke asks Sean to contact sarah on there private link for sophia , Wehn they get to Mr Blackstones , Sarah is waiting there she smiles seeing sophia in lukes arms and then turns to Sean and says "sean where do you want me to stand out here " Sean looks at sarah and says " over there on the left side of the front of the house , randy is at the back with one of the other male omega's ill be on this side we dont let anyone in understood " sarah looks at Sean and nods her head. Luke thanks sean and sarah and randy in his head.

Luke Carries Sophia to Mr Blackstone's front door and goes to knock . Sean yells hold on Luke i'll do that ,Sean runs over and Knocks on the door for Luke. Luke thanks Sean , Sean nods at luke and says "good luck sophia were all praying for you tonight we all support you in this venture just pull through it listen to luke . smiles at luke" as sherman answers the door and takes in the scene before him , sean nods his head and goes to walk away . luke stops sean and says " thankyou sean this means alot to me" seans nods and says "oh luke we all know you love sophia and that you always will i'm just being a good best friend " sean walks off to stand guard.  
Sherman tells luke to come in and put sophia in the second room on the left down the hallway. luke does as his told. sherman walks in and tells luke to take all sophia's clothes off they will just get in the way when she goes to flip. luke places Sophia down on the bed slowly and gently removes her clothes . sophia reaches for him , luke grabs her hand and kisses it and whispers "im right here sophia give me a minute Sophia and i'll lay beside you". Luke finishes removing sophia's clothes for her. he places a sheet ontop of her knowing she feels shy about being naked infront of him , then he lays down beside her and whispers "see i told you".

Sherman calls matt , v and ruby just incase shes needed. they all tell him they will be right there. Matt walks into Sherman's house , Scaring luke, luke goes to move but sophia stops him and grabs him hard and pulls him back to her missing the closeness of him to her sophia says "you promised luke".Luke looks at sophia and then at her dad and says " Don't you want a minute with your dad alone soph?" she looks luke dead in the eye and whispers "no i dont he Doesnt love me anymore because im changing luke" luke whispers "don't be silly soph he loves you don't not take the minute you two need it i'll be just outside that door , i love you soph im not leaving i'll be just out there if you need me you yell and i'll be right in here , okay soph?" Sophia looks at luke and nods "okay but dont you leave this house or i'll be hurt luke" luke smiles and says "i'll be just outside sophia i promise" "not leaving you and i mean it babe" luke nods at sophia's dad and walks out of the room.  
Sophia says before the door closes "5 minutes only luke" lukes smiles and says "you got it soph" and closes the door.

matt sits on the bed beside his daughter and says "Honey i dont hate you i love you , you need to make it soph so we can run together , i love you so much honey" matt leans down and kisses sophia on the forehead and then says " i better let your mate back in here , i love you soph dont forget that okay?" Sophia nods at her dad and whispers "i love you too daddy" matt stands up and walks to the door looks at sophia again and then opens the door and almost walks into luke, luke steps back and looks at sophia's dad wondering if his a dead pup , matt nods and moves out of luke's way much to luke's suprise the sherrif is allowing him to be with his daughter luke smiles and walks on by. the sherrif walks out of the room , luke goes back to lay beside sophia. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia looks over at luke and whispers "please tell me how much this is going to hurt, please tell me there is away to stop it , please tell me there is a way to make it go alot faster so i dont feel it luke" luke looks at sophia for a minute and says "hold that thought let me ask sherman if sex will speed it up" sophia's eyes widen in shock that he just hinted on having sex with her for the change . luke laughs at sophia's shock and says " i'm just kidding soph but i still need to go and ask sherman" luke leaves the room and walks into the kitchen with all the adults who say wow that was fast luke shakes his head no "she hasnt flipped can we speed it up sherman i dont want her to be in alot of pain if its going to be slow" sherman eyes luke and then matt and vivian who look at sherman strange when matt says "they dont know do they" sherman shakes his head i guessed luke figured it out when he could smell her changing but i guess he didnt put it all together. luke cannot handle them talking like his not in the room and says "know what , what are you all speaking about like im supposed to already know i know sophia is my mate but what does that have to do with stopping her pain?" Luke looks to his mother as she stands up . she walks over to him and says " oh silly boy the only way to fix that is for you to mate with her until you do she cannot flip" matt says "do you understand now" luke nods and says "but sophia doesnt want to loose it just for that reason so what am i to do here" matt and sherman say "you have to take the choice off her make her see why she must go there with her mate if you dont sophia dies luke" luke nods and walks out of the room..

Luke walks into the room with sophia looking like he saw a ghost sophia cant hold it anylonger and says "whats wrong luke why do you look sick what did sherman say" luke smiles and says soph your not going to like it but its the only way i can help you , sophia bites her lower lip and says "what is it luke just tell me" luke looks sophia in the eye and whispers "the only way for you to flip and live is for us to mate by that i mean sex sophia i want you to live but you dont want that yet so i dont know what to do here i dont want you to die soph" sophia sees in his eyes his breaking inside his torn between honoring her wishes and being pushy with her so she lives sophia smiles and whispers "then i guess we had better get busy before this pain is too much for me to handle luke" luke looks at sophia and says "is this for real or are you toying with me soph?" sophia says in a low growl "get over here luke"  
luke whispers "yes ma'am"

Luke climbs back in bed with Sophia and begins kissing her slowly on the lips then with a little more force and passion , Luke breaks the romantic passionate kiss and Sophia whimpers from the loss of contact. Luke trails kisses down to Sophia's neck. Sophia purrs from the feeling of Luke kissing her neck , Luke begins to nip her neck causing Sophia to growl slightly.

Sherman's in the kitchen says : Sounds like Luke is actually going to mate with Sophia to keep her alive. V shakes her head whilst Matt GROWLS not liking this talk. Ruby walks in and asks "why am i here if Luke is in there i'm sure he can handle it?" Before Sherman can answer V says "Incase Luke can't go through with it to finish pulling Sophia through her flip". "okay" Ruby says.

Back in bedroom

Luke begins to lick and kiss Sophia's shoulder slowly he looks up to see Sophia's eyes are a lovely golden amber. Luke smiled at Sophia and said "almost there Sophia" "keep letting her out Sophia im not going anywhere"  
Sophia Growled low in her throat to answer Luke. Luke smiled and thought 'yup she's mine'. Luke went back to kissing and licking and nibbling her shoulder then out of knowhere he bit down on her harder. Then he licked the wound.  
Sophia whimpered and growled softly. "i'm so sorry Soph i dont know why my wolf wanted me to bite you like that" luke whispers.

Just then Sophia rips Luke's shirt off catching him off guard. Luke smiles thinking she didnt mind his wolf marking her so he goes back to licking up the blood on Sophia's bite wound when she suddernly bites Luke where he bit her.  
he GROWLS low and deep in his throat just as Sophia begins to lick the blood off Luke's open wound. just then Luke begins to move lower when he notices Sophia's hand and feet are changing and then the rest of her starts to change also.

Luke mindlinks to Sophia and 'guides her through to her wolf and tells her to accept her wolf' Sophia listens to her mate and does as he says but whispers " I'm scared luke" luke stares at Sophia and whispers " I'm here Soph we do this together , lets finish this" Sophia nods yes and whispers "okay Luke"

Sophia follows all the way and then a huge bright light flashes infront of Luke and pushes Luke off the mindlink. Luke looks up and watches Sophia to see her complete her flip. Luke's smiling brite because he worked out how to make her flip without sex so he didn't break her wish not to loose her virginity like that. Luke then takes in his mates color and suddernly becomes shocked when he sees her wolf's eye color. In walks Matt , V , Sherman ,Ruby.  
Matt stops causing V to walk into matt , then Sherman to walk into V, Then Ruby to walk into Sherman. There all staring at Sophia's eyes "what does that mean sherman?" Luke Says breaking the silence.

" I don't know Luke" says Sherman

" Hmmmmm" says Luke. "well she sure is pretty and i didn't betray her wishes" says Luke. Causing everyone to say " Excuse me , what do you mean Luke?"

"technically she's still a virgin i didnt have sex with her yet , i just kisses her , licked her and nibbled on her a bit , then my wolf saw her golden amber eyes and he bit Sophia , well then she bit me back and then she began to flip so i mindlinked her and helped her through the rest of the way" Luke says smiling. Sherman smiles huge and says " I knew you'd figure out how to do Both for Sophia , Luke well done PUP" and walks out of the room. Luke smiles more from what Sherman just said making him feel proud of himself.

"Luke you do realise you will have to have sex with her soon?" Matt says. "i know" says luke "just not yet " Luke says. Matt smiles "well done Luke for respecting Sophia's wishes and figuring out how to help her to flip without sexual intercourse being needed i see you have now matured and because of that you now have my concent to be involved with Sophia" Matt says with a smile. Luke is looking at matt shocked . Matt smiles again and walks out of the room.

Lukes mother is staring at him and then at Sophia when she smiles at Luke and then whispers "congrats to you Sophia on your flip and to you Luke for finally becoming the man you need to be to run the pack one day soon your now a man not a boy don't disapoint Matt his given you his trust to protect and love Sophia, no more flings at the raves Luke your a mated pain , V says looking at the marks on Luke's shoulder. Luke walks over and kisses his mom's cheek and whispers " I know mom i finally have Sophia as mine, i wont screw it up now and loose her".

V smiles at Luke and says "good luke , I'm going to find Matt and Sherman" and she walks out of the room. Luke Smiles at Ruby. Ruby smiles at Luke and says " Hello little brother" "hello sophis, congrats on your successful flip , I'm here to help you if you need it Sophia you can come to me about anything okay?" "Luke do take good care of Sophia now and mate with her before she goes into heat , don't let heat sex be her first time" Luke nods at his sister and grins a wolfishly at Sophia "thats not an issue Sophia wanted me to last night , i just couldnt yet not knowing she didnt want to loose it like that only for that."

Ruby smiles at her little brother. "that's what a man does Luke he puts his lady first before his own needs, very good little brother in working this out on your own" Ruby smiles and walks out leacing the pair alone. Sophia asks " Luke how do i change back ?" he tells her tothink of being human , she does and flips back to her human skin. Lukes mouth is wide open at how beautiful she is and he says "wow sophia" 


	3. Chapter 3

Causing Sophia to smile nice and wide at Luke's response , so Sophia says** " Am i hot now Luke? " **Luke nods and says " **You were always hot and sexy Soph but now your delicious and sexy and Beautiful and a real goddess of gods" ** " **my QUEEN a true Queen soph!"**

Sophia smiles and whispers "** Your my king but can we goto sleep now please i'm so tired"**

Luke walks over and climbs into bed beside Sophia and whispers " _yes Soph lets sleep"_

Sophia whispers " _can we have sex tomorrow Luke i'm ready now i need to know what i've been missing" _ Luke Smiles and says " ** Maybe tomorrow night "** . "_**Okay" **_Sophia whispers and then kisses Luke and says "** Goodnight Luke " ** Luke kisses Sophia Back and says "** Goodnight Sophia sleep good my queen!" **Luke wraps his arms around Sophia and they both fall asleep.

An hour passes and luke wakes up to Sean in his mindlink asking if they can all go home now. Luke tells Sean his on his way out to them. Luke decides not to wear a shirt to show off the marks where Sophia laid her claim on him and there now mated.

Sean , Sarah , Randy are all starring at Luke's shoulder , Luke clears his throat causing them all to jump. Sherman smiles at them all jumping over Luke's reaction to them starring at him. Sophia walks wearing jeans on her lower half and wrapped in a blanket on her top showing only the mark Luke put on her shoulder.

Sarah smiles at sophia and says "** Hi Sophia , yay i finally can have you back with me in all my classes" **Sarah and Sophia Squeal , causing everyone to cover there ears in shock..

" **Soph dont squeal it hurts our ears "** says Sean.. Sophia smiles and says " **Did you just tell your ALPHA female what to do Sean?" raising her eyebrow at Sean** . Sean swallow fast " **Um um um no i didn't" **he says

Sophia laughs so does Sarah loving the new Sophia alot "** oh this will be so much fun" **Sarah says. Sarah is now starring at Sophia. Lifts her head back and says " **my life for your life Sophia , i pledge my loyalty to you Sophia" **

Sophia is lost here on what to do now. Sean jumps in before Luke can and says " **Sophia you can do it back or just say you pledge your strength to Sarah!" **Sophia looks at Sean and nods then looks at Luke and nods and Luke nods back wondering what sophia will do here.

Infront of everyone Sophia lifts her head back showing her throat and says "** My life for your life Sarah , I pledge my strength to you!" **V,Matt ,Sherman , Ruby , Randy , Sean all start to clap there hands for Sophia she did the perfect pledge all on her own.

Luke walks over and kisses Sophia "** That was perfect soph" **Sophia mindlinks Luke and says "_**Can Sarah be my female beta i dont like or trust presley. **_ Luke mindlinks sophia and says "_** You pick your own now Sophia if Sarah is your choice then yes" **_

Sophia turns to Sarah again and says " **So Sarah i seem to be needing a female beta on my team are you up for it?" **Sarah smiles at Sophia and says "** Yes Sophia i'd be honored to be your number two" **Sophia smirks and whispers " _Good cause id be just as honored to have you there as you would be to be there" _The Girls Smile.

Sophia then pulls Sarah and Ruby off away from everyone making Luke stare off after her Sophia blocks Luke from there Mindlink making Luke smile a silly smile. Sean and Randy say at the same time " **Whats so damn funny Luke? **. Luke says **" I taught Sophia how to block people out of her mind and the little smarty blocked me out just now " **Luke begins to laugh causing the others to laugh with him since he found that funny.

**" Must be girls stuff only " **Says Sherman. Luke nods "** Must be " **laughing.

Ruby and Sarah say " **Sophia whats wrong why such a big distance away?" **Sophia smiles " **i need to know does sex for the first time hurt Alot ? or is that just a lie? i want to make Luke do it tonight i cant wait for some reason i'm craving him now and it wont stop i want him so damn bad i might have to tie him up for it" **

Sophia laughs but Sarah and Ruby stare and say " **Oh no your going into heat does Luke know yet?" **Sophia looks at them shocked and says **" whats heat?" **Sarah looks at Sophia and says " **Goto your room , we will send Luke , stay away from all other male skinwalkers except Luke , Your dad , and Sherman" **Sophia nods and avoids Sean and Randy on her way by them into the house and into the room her and Luke were using.

Ruby mindlinks Luke and says " _**you have a slight problem little brother one you cannot ignore one you need to handle now before Sophia gets angry" **_ luke interrupts _**"whats wrong with Sophia then says wait she's in HEAT or going into it isnt she?" **_Ruby says _**"yes Luke goto her" **_ Luke walks away "_**thanks Ruby"**_

Luke walks into the room with a horny Sophia and says " **so my mates horny huh?"** sophia glares at Luke and says **" shut up Luke and help me before i jump you and look dumb when i dont know what to do next" **Luke smiles and steps forward "** Your wish is my command baby"**

Luke pulls off the blanket and unbottons and undoes the zipper on her jeans , the slides them down her legs to her feet where she kicks them off her feet. Luke smiles looking at her black lace panties " **very sexy Soph" **Sophia smiles and blushes a soft pink color. Luke pulls her panties down to her feet and she kicks them off her feet. Luke slowly stands up and goes to unbutton his jeans when Sophia stops him and does Luke's jeans Button herself , then his zipper , then pulls them down his legs. he kicks them off his feet. she then moves to his briefs and pulls them off also when they hit his feet he kicks them off. when she stands back up Luke kisses her and then carries her over to the bed lowering them down slowly , Luke breaks the kiss and kisses down her neck but just then Sophia's mind wonders off and she cant help but ask "** luke what color are my eyes?" **Luke stops what his doing and asks right now your asking that when im busy fixing your hornyness? Sophia nods. Luke sighs and says "** your eyes are a deep very pretty red soph , i've never seen a wolf with red eyes before they look a tad evil but very powerful and so so so so so pretty , you have the most amazing and pretty eyes i've ever seen" **Sophia lays there for a minute and says " **do you think i might be bad for the pack? " **Luke stares and her and shakes his head no "** Your perfect for the pack Sophia dont worry about your eyes im sure sherman knows why there red he just wont tell us" **Luke moves lower kissing and licking her nipples. then goes lower kissing and licking her belly button, Sophia growls softly her approval . But Sophia stops him and says **"stop teasing me luke i cant handle it" **luke smiles , moves back up , kisses Sophia while he enters into her causing Sophia to gasp. Luke smiles and moves slowly , then moves a little Quicker. Sophia Comes undone in a full on Orgasm for Luke Cums all over him after 15minutes of him inside her. Luke smiles.

"** Did you like it sophia?" **says Luke , Sophia Nods and says " **yes i enjoyed it alot" **"** Good" **says Luke


	4. Chapter 4

Matt is shocked to find out Sophia is in heat and V says " **maybe they can stay in the basement apartment at my mansion until Sophia is over her heat period it only lasts a week Matt it's better then you sleeping at work" **Matt looks at V and then at Sherman . Sherman nods at Matt. Matt Says " **I guess that could work while she's in heat" **V says " good"

" **next matter to discuss is Sophia's color and her eye color do we tell the pack or do we keep it hidden until we know what this means for the pack?" **_Questions Matt. worried about his Daughters safety. _V looks at Sherman who speaks up " **i personally think its best if we wait , let them know she flipped successfully and is under your protection V and the protection of Luke for the time being. its best we dont tell too many people that she's a super rare White Wolf with Deep Dark Red eyes. it could put her in danger and we do not want to do that to Sophia she will be ALPA female to Luke one day standing where you are V we need to keep her safe" **

V looks over at both the skinwalker men infront of her and says " **yes your right we need to protect her as much as we can as she could and is a very important member of the pack now but how do we find out what her eyes mean for us Sherman i mean never has a wolf been born into wolf lake with red eyes what is that to mean and why do we need two white wolfs what danger is coming for us to need two of them?"**

Matt steps forward and says " **V if sherman knew im sure he would help us work this out as it is a very rare thing to have the first one ever so we both know shes special for what i do not know. lets just protect her for now and worry about that later" **

Sherman looks at them both and says " **i have someone to call , he might know what this means for our pack. but if he does it could be bad for us too. " "sherman picks up his phone and dials a number a man answers yes sherman. Sherman says i have a problem and im not sure if you can help me but i need some guidence here , last night Matt donner's daughter Sophia flipped and lived a late flip but she did it well when we went to see her color we discovered she's a rare white wolf making her our second in the pack but what was more odd was she has deep dark red pretty eyes . what do i do here ? i need help" "the man on the phone laughs and says shes the other half of the provercy i will send my daughter and her friends. shes the black wolf with black eyes and very powerful they will train Sophia and get her to where she needs to be to do her mission then they will return to my pack. do not tell anyone my daughters color as it puts her in danger" "Sherman make sure she has a house for her and 5 others waiting they will leave tonight and be there in 4hours i hope you have enough time she knows where you live take care of my daughter im trusting you" "Sherman promises the man on the phone to take care of his daughter" **Sherman hangs up the phone and V and Matt are staring at him in shock . he looks right at V and says " **the cabin you used to goto for hunting getaway's is it free? " **

V looks at Sherman and says " **yes why?" **Sherman says we have 5 Wolfs coming in to train Sophia tonight i need it for them to stay in . there to be under your protection there on loan if anything happens to them, there clan will kill us all so its important it stays between us and Luke and Sophia only. V looks at Sherman and says "how long do we have to get it ready for them? - knowing asking anything more would be a waste of time" Sherman looks at V and says " i'd say 3hours" V gulps and says "wow short notice much Sherman there is no food there at all i need to go shopping you two need to go there and make sure its tidy then. someone should tell Luke to take Sophia to the mansion's basement apartment"

Just as she says that Luke walks out and looks at his mother in shock, and then says " Why are you all running around and why am i taking Sophia alone?" V looks at Sherman who answers Luke and says " Luke there are some wolfs coming in to help Sophia learn her strength before the danger is here you need to take her to the mansion and let her sleep she has about 3hours before there here she will need her strength" Luke glares at Sherman and says there better not be any male skinwalkers coming because shes in heat and there not mating with my mate" V , Matt and Sherman laugh . V says " Relax Luke you will be there with her learning along , you might as well be as strong as Sophia"

Luke nods feeling much better knowing he is allowed to be there. Luke then asks " **why are they coming why cant we just be told what to do to help Sophia?"** Sherman looks at Luke and says " because we dont have the same power as Sophia does im not even sure Ruby does or they wouldnt need to come im sure the man whos lending us his daughter and her clan of friends wouldnt send her if he could get away with it" Luke nods and walks off to go and wake a sleeping Sophia up so they can leave and go get settled into the basement apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke walks in and lays beside Sophia and kisses her on the lips and then whispers " _**Soph wake up baby we have to get moving so we can get settled into our new home until your not in HEAT anymore!" **_Sophia rolls over and growls at Luke telling him " I'm Tired Go Away Luke! Luke smiles and says " _**Get up Sophia or im going to need to tip cold water on you we have to make a move now **_" an ANGRY Sophia opens her eyes and GLARES at Luke. Sees his for Real and finally gives in and starts to get up. Wraps a towel around herself and walks into the bathroom to shower locking the bathroom door behind her so Luke cannot come in there with her.

V decides its time for her to leave and go and get the shopping done she asks Ruby if she wants to help which Ruby says " **yes id love to help**". So V and Ruby set off on there way to do the shopping for the guests. when they get to the store Ruby says " **what do you think they eat?" **V shrugs her shoulders " **wow i really dont know lots of meat i assume like us**" Ruby says " **perhaps we should buy the basics and let them fix up the rest**" V looks at her Step Daughter and says " **yes i think thats a great idea Ruby** ". "_Good_ " says Ruby.

Matt and Sherman arrive at the hunting cabin they look around to see what needs to be tidy'd up and fixed, Matt says " Let's start outside first by fixing the pourch then we can fix inside up if we work together we can get it done faster" Sherman nods his head yes at Matt. They walk around the cabin fixing the broken parts of the pourch. when done the fix the seats and chairs up and fix the plants in the garden by tidying them up and cutting them back a bit , they then go inside and begin to clean room by room starting in the living room , fixing it a cleaning it as they go , Sherman says " **Funny how we are doing the females job here we should have gone shopping they should have come and cleaned the inside of the house " **Matt laughs and says** " Don't let them hear you say that " **They go into the kitchen and fix the cupboard and clean the floor , just as there moving to the bathroom Luke , Sophia , Sean and Sarah walk in the cabin , **Dad we came to help** i cant sleep anymore im not tired , Matt looks at Sophia and says " **Sorry Soph but your supposed to be sleeping not here so off you go** " Sophia glares at her dad and says " **No im going to help there coming here because of me i know you said dont tell anyone but Sean and Sarah needed to know whats going on , so now they know and can help and learn also with me , it will help the pack and make us stronger **" Sherman looks at Sophia and says " **Well done pup but nobody else is allowed to know do you understand?** " Sophia looks at Sherman and says " **Yes i understand and nobody else will know now put us to work please give me and Luke a room to do and Sarah and Sean a room to do**" Sherman looks at Matt and says shes alive and well let them help we could use it they will be here in 30 minutes we are loosing time here . Matt looks at Sophia and says " **Fine you win you and Luke take the upstairs bathroom , Sean and Sarah you take the upstaires room across from the Bathroom Luke and Sophia are cleaning, make sure you both fix broken cupboards and draws and clean every inch of it** " Sophia says back " **Got it dad**"

Sophia and Luke head upstairs to the main bathroom , Luke fixes the cupboards and draws and shower while Sophia cleans the bath , shower , sink , mirror , floor , toilet making it all shine like a diamond. They look at each other and then at the room Sophia smiles at Luke and says **" were done lets go help sean and sarah**" Luke nods his agreement to Sophia. They head into the room Sean and Sarah are in and ask do they need some more hands . Sarah and Sean nod there head and say at same time " **yes please** " Luke fixing the closet while Sophia remakes the bed and dusts the bedside table , Sean Fixes the Chest of Draws and the Tv Cabnet , Sarah vaccums the floor and washes the Tv screen , when they are done they all decide to move onto the main master Bedroom , they all goto work on fixing it up , they Fix the other bedroom and the Mater bedrooms small bathroom , then they go down stairs and tell Matt and Sherman that upstairs is done. Sophia _giggles_ and runs upstairs and Vaccums the hallway fast then runs down and says " **Now its finished we had forgot the hallway its done now** " Luke and Matt and Sherman smile at Sophia and nod there heads.

Matt and Sherman fix and clean the last few things as V and Ruby walk in , they look suprised to see Sophia , Luke , Sean , Sarah but dont say a word , they hand everyone a bag and they all unpack a bag each , just then they hear the sound of a car coming towards the cabin Sherman smiles and says " **Just in the nick of time there almost here i'll go outside and welcome them** " V looks at sherman and says " **we all will go outside and welcome them**" They all head outside to meet the teens who are stopping there lives to help one of there pack members and the love of Luke's Life.

The Young Female ALPHA gets out of the car followed by the others. she walks over to Sherman and hugs him and says "**Hi uncle Sherman its been along time , i'm so glad to see you again , Jamal will be in tomorrow , my dad is making him come and help out guess he doesnt trust his 17 year old daughter to handle it even though its what i was born for right**" , she then giggles making Sherman laugh also. Matt looks at sherman and says " **Why did she call you uncle Sherman?** " the girl looks at the sherrif and says " **Because his my uncle his my dad's Step Brother his not as old as my dad but they are related and if i didnt call him uncle when he is that my dad would kill me." **The young girl now walks towards Sophia , Luke steps infront of her to stop her , the girl _giggles_ and says " **im not here to help her dumbass im here to help her she needs me Right now**" Just then Sophia steps around Luke and puts her hand out to shake the girls hand and says " **I'm Sophia and you are who? " **The young girl _giggles_ at Sophia making Sophia raise her brow at her but Sophia hear's the Wolfs behind the young girl growl at Sophia because of Sophia's reaction Sophia backs off a bit and looks at the girl infront of her a little scared of the other wolfs , The young girl says _**ENOUGH**_ and they all stop growling , she turns back to Sophia and says " **Sorry they didnt like your eyebrow raising at me , but um my name is Tahnee and im here to help you not hurt you** " Sophia nods her head at the girl infront of her and says " **i know i didnt mean anything by raising my eyebrow i was a little taken back at you giggling at me is all but nice to meet you i hope you like wolf lake " **The girl nods and says to Sherman " **is it okay if we start her training tomorrow im actually stuffed we had a big day today and i would love to eat and relax and climb into a bed " **Sherman nods and says " **It's fine with me if its okay with Sophia and Luke **" Sophia and Luke nod there agreement to her request and say " **Tomorrow is fine with us " **Tahnee nods her head and thanks them both.

Tahnee keeps looking at Sean and Sarah wondering who and why they are there , Sean notices and says " **im Sean thats Sarah we are Luke and Sophia's Beta's we Needed to be told and to be there its our job to protect them** " Tahnee nods at Sean and says " **okay Sean** " and smiles.

Tahnee sniffs the air and spins on her heels and looks straight at Sophia and says " **Your in heat , you shouldnt be out and around male skinwalkers other then your mate there Luke , how long have you been in heat? didnt you flip lastnight? " **Just as she finishes saying that she hears the male skinwalkers from her pack begin to GROWL at Luke like they will attack him for his mate and Tahnee says " _**Enough you two you will not challenge Luke for Sophia you will back down now or i will flip and make you back down" **_The two male skinwalkers stop growlling and shake there heads clear of there wolfs and back down fast knowning there no match for Tahnee's wolf even though she is a Female skinwalker she is a very dangerous one and not one to challenge when she tells you to back down you back down. Sean and Sarah and V and Matt and Sophia and Luke stare at Tahnee wide eyed and Sherman says " _Nice to know they still will not take you on without having to flip young lady" _Tahnee nods her head at sherman.

Tahnee looks over to Sophia and says " _**i cannot help you while your in heat you shall be in heat for a week on the first time so i guess we have another 6days before we can train you i will not put my pack in danger these males will not be able to stop there wolfs from going your mate if your in there face 12 hours a day for the next 6 days your in heat i really do not wish to attack my own pack" **_Sherman nods his agreement and says " **i didnt know she was in heat when i called your dad you were already on your way i couldnt stop you so i figured you could help me with the provercy and figuring out what some of it means " **Tahnee nods and says " sure"

Sean , Sarah , Sophia and Luke say goodbye to everyone but there tired and want to go home so they walk to luke's car, they get in and luke plays some Joshua Radin for Sophia and Sarah who sing along to the song **When I see you it's a beautiful world… But when you're gone, I want you in my arms.. I'm telling you the last time ….Baby you, you got what I need Baby you, you got my sunshine…It's a simplest thing, Always so hard to see.. I want to be The one and only making you feel love.. Oh darling I need love It's all I can dream of…. **.

Luke smiles at the two women and gets into Seans MINDLINK and says " **So Sean when do you think you might ask Sarah to go steady i mean i can see you like her alot and so can Sophia and everyone else so whats stopping you ? " **Sean thinks about Lukes question and says in his MINDLINK to Luke " **I'm not sure yet that she feels the same way she's only said she enjoyed our dates two times we have been on 6 but she only enjoyed two of the 6. maybe you can ask Sophia to make sure Sarah likes me like that before i ask her to go steady with me " **Luke MINDLINKS to Sean " **Yeah i'll ask Sophia to ask her for you tomorrow so it doesn't look like you asked me to ask her to ask , i'll tell Sophia i'm just curious and tell you when you come by tomorrow after school to hand me our homework and work we missed so we don't fall behind to much" **Sean MINDLINKS Luke and says " **Sounds like a plan if you ask me , i'll be round 30minutes after school is over we had better pay these women some attention there getting mad that we are not answering them now there little song is over" **

**Luke looks back at Sean and mindlinks him " your right we had better " **Luke looks at Sophia and says " Are you ladies done singing now?" Sophia nods " thankyou for playing our song Luke " Luke nods and says " your welcome Soph"

Luke Drops Sean and Sarah off at there houses and they say "goodbye" as they exit the car. Luke then Drives him and Sophia back to the mansion , they walk inside the mansion and down into the basement apartment. Luke licks his lips at Sophia and says " **Finally i have you to myself now i want to just kiss you and make love to you all night long Soph , no school until your not in HEAT so we can make the best of this time and get it all out of my SyStEm. and i cannot wait. " **sophia smiles at Luke and nods her head in agreement as she walks over and kisses Luke passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thankyou for the reviews BJQ i appreciate you taking the time to review.**

**sorry for the delay in the updates guys im currently in hospital so im in alot of pain and trying to write when i can handle it and when it is quiet enough for me to do so. when im home and better ill be back to updating more often.**

**thankyou for the follows and favorites also. back to the story now i do hope you all enjoy it.**

Sophia wakes up the next morning wrapped up in Lukes arms and legs feeling a tad hot she tries to detangle herself not realising his awake watching her so as she unwraps one up he rewraps her in it after 10minutes of trying it dawns on her Luke is either awake or damn sure into keeping her right were he has her so she thinks of a way to proove his awake and pretending his asleep. She decides to turn over and kiss his shoulder if he murmers she knows his infact awake as when his asleep he does not stir in his sleep no matter what she does. So she kisses his shoulder and waits but Luke does not react to the kiss so she kisses his chest but luke doesnt react in anyway finaly she huffs getting mad he wont let her get out of bed and thats when Luke decides to tell her he can hear her thoughts so trying all that she was he knows what shes going to try before she does it so Luke lays there and **mindlinks Sophia "Sophia i know what your about to do before you do it your mindlinking me before you do it so i didnt let the kisses bugg me even though i had you kissing me everywhere i had to try pretend it wasnt turning me on when it was stop torturing me please" ** Sophia growls at Luke.

**"I want to get out of bed Luke let me get out we have been laying here 26hours its 4pm let me go make us something to eat and then take a shower i need one **and so do you: , you dont smell good Luke". Luke thinks about Sophia's words and says " **Did you really just lay here and tell me i stink Soph cause thats not a very loving and caring thing to tell your mate who loves you no matter what and will always love , care, respect , honor and protect you with all of his life. **Sophia looks into lukes eyes and says " Not my fault you stink Luke now let me go so we can make moves and if your lucky get a little more action tonight provided you let me get out of bed now" Luke lets Sophia go knowing he wants action later on that night , Sophia smiles kisses him on the lips and gets out of bed , chucks one of Lukes shirts over her naked form and walks overe to there kitchen and gets to work on cooking lamb shanks and mashed potatoe and beans and baked ham. to make sure Lukew keeps his strength up and is well fed.

Luke smiles watching her and loving she's wearing his t-shirt. Luke jumps out of bed and puts his boxersahorts on and then walks over behind Sophia and kisses her neck and whispers " I'm going to have a shower while you cook and brush my teeth and shave be out soon love you Sophia" Luke kisses her neck one more time and walks off to have his shower and get a little more fresh. Sophia smiles hearing Luke's words and whispers " i love you too Luke"

Luke smiles and says " i know Sophia" . Causing Sophia to smile even brighter at the thought that Luke loves her so much. She hears the shower turns on and smiles knowing his getting in the shower now , Luke is smiling bright knowing his got the girl of his dreams the one he loves and she loves him back just as much as he loves her . maybe not as much but close to it as he loves her alot and would die to protect her from any dangers that may come there way and even better is shes in HEAT right now so his stuck in a small apartment with her for a week straight with her having nothing but sex on the brain and he loves it.

Sophia hears a knock at the door whilst Luke is still in the shower she stops what shes doing in the middle of preparing to cook stuff and goes to answer the door Ruby stands there smilling at Sophia so Sophia says " Hi Ruby what can we do for you while moving out of the way allowing Ruby to come inside" Ruby smiles and walks inside the apartment and says " Hi Sophia , hows it feel to be stuck in a small space with my annoying little brother ? and V asked me to check that you were both still alive for your dad's sake more then anything else" Sophia laughs and says " Lukes not that bad until i goto get out of bed then his clingy but its okay i know how to sort him out already but we are both alive his in the shower making himself smell better " Sophia smiles . Ruby smiles and says " thats good that you have him under control Sophia and that you too are doing good" Sophia nods and says are you hungry im cooking enough food for 4 people to eat so if your hungry we could use a guest for a bit since im not allowed out of this apartment for a week" Ruby nods and says " Sure ill stay for a bit Sophia , can i help you cook? " Sophia smiles and says " sure can you peel the potatoes so i can mash them when im done preparing the meat" Ruby nods .

Luke turns off the shower and steps out shaves , puts on some aftershave to smell good and gets dressed. then walks out of the bathroom and stops dead in his midstep seeing his older sister helping Sophia he smiles at the scene before him when Sophia says " Ruby came to visit us so we dont feel so stuck in a room for a week" Luke smiles and says "okay , what can i do to help then? " Sophia smiles and says " set the table please" Luke smiles and does as she asked. causing Ruby to smile bigger at her little brother.

**AT THE HUNTING CABIN WITH TAHNEE AND CREW...**

Tahnee is sitting outside watching the woods when she hears a car coming towards them she calls Dequan outside who is the male teen ALPHA in her pack just incase they need to flip and attack whoever is coming towards them without telling them AHEAD of time that they were to come see them. Dequan sits next to his female alpa. waiting for who it is.

As the car pulls up both of them tense as they cannot see the driver as the car has dark tinted windows. The person in the car must sense there impending flip and opens window and says " It's Sean and Sarah please do not attack us "

Both Tahnee and Dequan settle down some and Dequan says " next time tell us your coming before just showing up we could have killed you both" and he walks off pissed off trhey didnt give them a warning before they decided to stop by. Tahnee is staring at them like shes waiting for something and Sarah speaks up and says " did we catch you at a bad time your looking at us like we are being a burden by being here?" Tahnee stares at Sarah for a minute and then says " I'm wondering why you didnt tell us ahead of time that you were stopping by when we told everyone to let us know before you just show up we could have killed you both so fast and there wouldnt have been a fight in it? so why are you here do tell?" Sarah looks at Sean and Sean says " we were thinking you could help us with this , he shows her the paper " Tahnee says " Give me that i cant see it" Sean hands it to Tahnee and says " here"

Tahnee looks at the paper and then back at Sean , and says " where did you find this ? why were you looking for it ? do you know what it is?" shes staring at them and they feel awward. Sean gets wide eyed and says " no we dont know what it is thats why we came to you" Tahnee calls out to Dequan and says while yelling " Dequan i need you outside right now do not do anything just come outside now" Sean and Sarah get even more wide eyed as they realise whatever it is they found might be bad for the packs. Dequan comes outside and looks at Tahnee she doesnt say a word and hands him the paper . Dequan looks at the paper and then back and Tahnee as he says " where did you get this and does it mean what i think it means", Tahnee looks at Dequan and says " go call sherman and yes it does mean what you think it means" Dequan looks at Tahnee and says " Shit and okay ill be back as soon as i can with Sherman" Tahnee nods in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherman spots Dequan heading his way and notices he looks disturbed so he walks to him and says " Whats wrong Dequan why do you look like you've seen a ghost or that your mother died?" Dequan looks at Sherman and says " This is what has me so disturbed and i really do hope its fake because i wont let any harm come to Tahnee and this says i have to and i wont be letting it happen " sherman takes the paper from Dequan and reads it and says " This is fake but where did you get it " Dequan growls loud and deep in his throat startling Sherman and says " Sean and Sarah gave it to Tahnee not 30minutes ago" Sherman says " right take me to them lets go " Dequan nods and says " yes lets go " and marches off the way back to his car with Sherman following . Sherman smiles at how bossy the other clan is compared to the wolf lake clan , thinking how much different the packs are , when they reach Dequans car they hop in and Dequan drives them to the Cabin where there all staying , they get out and Dequan GROWLS making Tahnee stand and tell him to " BACK DOWN WE ARE NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE HERE" Dequan GROWLS OUT " The document they gave you is fake they wanted to make you break the real provercy and leave so they could do whatever there plan is " Tahnee looks over at the two skinwalkers and raises her eyebrows and then back at Sherman and says " is it fake did they just set me up?"

Sherman says " i think i better call V and Matt here and Luke , Ruby not Sophia as shes still in heat" Tahnee nods and says " i guess you better do just that" Sherman nods his agreement seeing how mad Dequan is he knows how the other 3 wolfs inside will react to the same news , Sherman looks at Sean and Sarah and shakes his head thinking they should have come to him not them. Sean and Sarah look like there scared there going to be eaten for supper.

Sherman calls V followed by Matt explaing the isse , V tells sherman Luke wont leave Sophia so it will be her and Ruby.

V , Matt and Ruby arrive and notice the bad tension right away , Matt frowns and says " whats going on why is there so much tension and its all aimed at Sean and Sarah what did they do and why didnt anyone know they were coming here til now?" Sherman steps in and hands Matt the document he got fromDequan who got it from Tahnee who got it from Sean. Matt reads it and his eyes widen in horror and shock. Matt looks at Sherman and says " Please tell me this isnt how it reads and it isnt true please tell me this is some sick and twisted joke" Sherman looks at Matt and says " Well its not true but i gwt a feeling its not a joke either and someone just threatened Tahnee's life if she stays in Wolf Lake but i also know Tahnee will not leave without doing what she was sent here to do so this is a big deal and it can be taken as a dangerous game they can defend themselves but if the pack goes after them they have every right to kill the members who go after them" Matt nods his agreement but says " Where do Sean and Sarah fit into this?" Sherman looks at matt when Dequan speaks up and says " They gave that and points at the paper in matts hand to Tahnee ans said they found it but wont tell us where so it seems maybe they didnt find it at all"

Matt looks at V and says " its time to pull rank V we need to know where this came from this could mean the deaths off all wolf lake pack , this is bad V " Matt hands V the paper and says " READ IT " V nods at Matt and reads the document and her eyes widen in horror at whats written on the document and the fact its written as if its a provecy but knowing its fake make her feel a littl better. V looks over at Sean and Sarah and says " Where on earth did you two get this? i expect the truth dont lie" Sarah looks at Sean and then and V and says " we found it and school in the library it was sitting on a table "

V nods at Sarah and Sean speaks up and says " we didnt come to anyone else incase it was true we thought we would give Tahnee and pack the choice to see it first we were trying to be adults without Luke and Sophia around to help us decide what to do next. " . V , and Matt smile at the pups choice of words and the fact they tried to step up and do something good for themselves pack wise.

**BACK AT THE MANSION APARTMENT**

Sophia is pacing and pacing the floor , Luke is watching Sophia wondering why shes so nervous , Luke says in thier mindlink " **Sophia whats wrong why are you pacing so much and why do you look so worried like something is about to go wrong? " **Sophia trys to smile and frowns at luke and says " i gave Sarah a little addvice early and im wondering now if the trouble there in is linked to my bad addvice" Luke looks at Sophia and says " What kind of addvice did you give her that could cause her to be in trouble because of what you said?" Sophia looks at Luke with tears in her eyes and says  
" she told me they found a document with some form of provercy on it that says Tahnee must die and i told them to take it to Tahnee" Luke is

staring at Sophia when he says " Why would you do that Sophia? did you warn them before they went there to tell them first? does anyone know you told them to just show up?" Sophia looks at Luke and says " i did it cause shes my friend and she found it with Sean and Tahnee needed to know. no i forgot to tell them to warn them before just showing up im so sorry Luke as usual i stuffed up im not cut to be in this roll i suck at it" Luke tells Sophia " Dont be stupid your doing fine we will fix this later okay"

Sophia nods

Luke mindlinks his mom only to realise shes too far away now. so he tries Ruby to realise the same thing. he huffs.

Luke walks over to Sophia , grabs her around her waist and pulls her into him he uses his finger to tilt her head up and then kisses her on the lips, he smiles at her and says " **God i love your lips Soph there so soft and kissable" **Sophia smiles at Luke and whispers " your one to talk your lips are lickable and tastey and so so so soft and just yummy to kiss" Luke smiles at Sophia's words and then leans forward and kisses her more. when he pulls away from the kiss Sophia whimpers at the loss of contact. Luke smiles at the effect he had on her over just a kiss his Wolf is smiling pround.

Luke kisses Sophia again and squeezes her ass while kissing her deep and passionately causing Sophia to smile against his lips. When he pulls away she Wimpers again and the loss of contact causing Luke to smile again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Thanks for asking how i am guys i appreciate it , dont worry ill try to keep the updates up , and more often for a bit. my being sick wont stop the updates now i have my laptop with me in hospital.**

**Back to story! i do hope your all enjoying it!**

**THE NEXT MORNING! DAY 3 OF SOPHIA'S HEAT!**

Sophia and Luke wake up in bed the following morning with smiles on there faces , Luke leans over and kisses Sophia on the neck since his front is to her back and he whispers in her ear " Goodmorning Beautiful Girl i So Love Waking Up Beside You Every Morning" Sophia smiles at Luke's Words and says " Me Too Luke but all good things must come to an end we need to get up and have breakfast and have our showers and do the work Sean has dropped in from school we are falling behind now". Luke nods his head but huffs out an " i'm not ready to let you go yet but you win" . Luke lets go of Sophia and climbs out of bed putting on only his boxershorts and walks into the bathroom and turns the shower onto hot and climbs in and has his shower getting in the normal morning chores Sophia makes him do before he can eat his breakfast.

Sophia smiles and puts one of Luke's T-shirts on and walks into the kitchen and gets the stuff out shes going to make for them to eat , Eggs , Bacon , Steak , Pancakes , Waffles , she begins to cook. She can hear Luke humming away showing his in a good mood in the shower. Causing Sophia to smile at the thought of him being so happy and stress free.

Sophia hears the shower get turned off and then Luke shaving and brushing his teeth then him getting dressed , he then walks out of the bathroom and tells Sophia " _That smells soooooooooooo good Soph_". Sophia smiles at Luke and says " _Thankyou Luke but i do hope it Tastes as good as it smells" _Luke smiles and tells Sophia " _Oh Sweety it always tastes as good as it smells when you cook for me" _Sophia smiles so bright because Luke loves her cooking.

Luke walks off to set the table for them when there is a Knock on the door , Luke tells Sophia " I'll Get it" and he walks to the door and unlocks it and opens it to find his mother on the other side of it looking at him . Vivian Smiles at her son and says " **good morning Lucas is Sophia awake? " **Luke Glares at his mother for calling him Lucas when she knows he prefers Luke but says " yes she's cooking us breakfast " Luke walks off letting his mother let herself in and goes back to setting the table.

Vivian walks in the apartment and says " **good morning Sophia , how are you feeling today? " **Sophia looks over at V and says " I'm feeling good , very happy , what about you ? Are you hungry i cooked enough? " Vivian smiles and says " i'm good , happy also , and no thanks i already ate this morning im glad you two are getting up earlier now maybe today you can use the mansion upstairs to escape the small apartment a little bit and stretch your legs" This makes Sophia grin bigger and she says " Do you think we can sit out by the pool in the sun instead?" Vivian thinks about her request and says " **only if you promise not to go past the pool and you stay in the yard" **Sophia looks at Vivian and nods her agreement so V says " **okay then you can sit out by the pool in the sun , im off to see your dad is there anything you need from your house before i come back?" **

Sophia thinks for a bit and says " no thankyou but can you tell my dad i miss him and love him and i'll see him soon " Vivian nods her head yes. Luke smiles at Sophia and His mom and goes over to the kitchen to Take the food thats ready to the Table , he picks up the waffles , pancakes and eggs and takes them to the table .

Vivian tells them both goodbye and walks out, Sophia finishes the steak , bacon and then takes it to the Table with Luke , Luke and Sophia put what they want on there plates and begin to eat and Talk about what they want to spend the day doing. when they finish Luke helps Sophia clean the table off and put the Leftovers into the Fridge. they wash up the plates and knifes and forks and then Luke drys them and puts them away . Sophia skips off to have her shower and get dressed while Luke finishes the kitchen clean up. When Sophia comes out of the bathroom Luke is Sitting at the table with the School books and papers around him , Sophia sits down and picks up hers and they both Goto work on catching up on there school work.

By 11am they have both caught up all there school work so there nolonger behind except for today's work there missing out on but they will get that when Sean or Sarah come by with there school work. Luke smiles and says how about we head out and have a swim in the pool , Sophia nods her head in agreement with Lukes idea. They both get changed in there swim wear , Sophia puts on the Tiny Bikini she baught awhile ago but never wore , Luke is staring at Sophia and Sophia is feeling awkward when she says " What Luke does it look that bad?" Luke smiles big and says " No it looks very sexy Soph i cant help but stare your just that Sexy in that Bikini you must wear it more often" Sophia smiles.

Luke jumps in the pool while Sophia opts for laying on the Sun lounge by the pool and soaking up the sun rays enjoying the warmth on her skin Shes laying there smiling when Luke swims to the Edge of the pool nere her and splashes her causing Sophia to SQUEAL and say " Dont Luke thats cold" Luke Laughs and says " Come in the pool Soph"

Sophia shakes her head no and says " i want to sunbake Luke i'll come in later " Luke GROWLS but says " Fine then Sophia " and swims off.

**Vivian is over at the police station with Matt!**

Matt is looking at Vivian and says " Hows Sophia doing V?"

Vivian is looking over at Matt and says " She's doing fine she asked me to tell you she misses you and loves you and she will see you soon"

Matt nods and says " i miss her alot too and i cant wait to see her "

Vivian nods and says " i bet i cant imagen how your feeling right now she no sooner flipped and she went into HEAT thats very rare"

Matt looks at V and says " She's rare herself V so i guess we should expect it to be different with her , but on another topic what do you think Tahnee and her pack will do about the threat someone has put on them from within our pack?"

Vivian looks at Matt and says " I don't know Matt but lets hope they dont go looking for the person or person's responsible for it and seeking revenge or payback because they seem very deadly and i'd say we all stand no chance against them teenagers there very strong"

Matt nods his agreement with what V has just said


	9. Chapter 9

**Vivian is over at the police station with Matt! Continued!**

Vivian looks at Matt and raises her eyebrow and says " **Do you think it would be wrong of me to try and make Tahnee tell me what her plans are for the skinwalker or skinwalkers who made the fake provercy or do you think i should leave it alone?" **

Matt looks over at V and says " i think you need to ask Sherman if your allowed to Question them as there from the original pack we dont want to over step the boundary and if you dont check first you might just do that and we all know shes to powerful for even you or me to challenge only an idiot would pick that war without thinking first"

Vivan nods her head at Matt knowing what he just said is correct if she does it that one teen wolf could flip and kill her in a heartbeat and then who would protect Luke if she wasnt around so she says " your right Matt we should check with Sherman first".

Matt looks back at V from his computer and says " Well then lets go pay Sherman a visit"

Both Matt and Vivian walk out of the station and to Matt's car to head over to Sherman's house together.

**AT SHERMAN BLACKSTONE'S HOUSE!**

Sherman hears the sounds of two car doors and makes his way to the front door just intime to open it up to Vivian and Matthew Donner. Sherman looks at the pair with curious eyes and says " too what do i owe the honor of this visit " Matt looks at Sherman and says " we have a few questions we need answered and your the man for the job" Sherman is now royally curious so he opens the door and let's Matt and V inside. when there inside he says " Well spill it dont let an old man like me keep wondering what im needed for " Matt laughs and says " Well we were wondering if V can ask Tahnee what she plans to do with the skinwalker or skinwalkers who made the fake provercy threatening the pup's life? " Sherman stares at the pair for a minute and says " No you cant ask her but i will ask her for you as she cannot attack me without explaining it to her father who wont go with that answer"

Vivian and Matt nod there heads in understanding what Sherman has just said. Sherman looks at the pair and says " is that all you needed because if it is i think i will go and handle it now before its left to long" Matt and V say " yes thats all we needed to know " Sherman nods and shows them to the door and says " then you better get going so i can get ready and go see them" they nod at Sherman and walk out the door. They get into Matt's car and drive towards the mansion to see Sophia and Luke.

Sherman gets ready and heads to the Cabin.

**AT THE CABIN WITH TAHNEE AND DEQUAN!**

Sherman knocks on the front door to the cabin , and Tahnee opens the door and says " Hello uncle Sherman too what do i owe the pleassure of this visit" Sherman smiles at his neice and says may i come in or do i need to say it from on the front door step" Tahnee smiles and says " oh my god where are my manners of coarse you can come in " as she opens the door and moves aside to let her uncle Sherman inside.

Now Sherman is inside he decides its time to let the pup know why he is here so he decides to just throw it out there instead of beating around the bush and dropping hints like he normally does to most of the wolf lake pack so he says " Tahnee may i ask what your plans are for the skinwalker or skinwalkers from the wolf lake pack who made the fake provercy that threatened your life if you stayed in wolf lake?" Tahnee looks at her uncle and says " At first i wanted to kill them but then it dawned on me it wouldnt be a fair fight for any of us that are here as wolf lake wolfs are not very strong it would be like killing a child so thats no fun , then i thought about tourching them but that grows boring when there too weak to handle it so right now i do not know as there just a bunch of weak as hell wolfs, why do you ask?"

Sherman is standing there blinking alot at hearing what she had planned for them when he finally speaks " Because the ALPHA of the wolf lake pack needs to know " now Dequan speaks up " oh and she was too scared to ask herself?" Sherman shakes his head no and says " i thought it was better i questioned Tahnee then it would be for her to question Tahnee" Dequan nods his head and walks off.

Tahnee looks at Sherman and says " well i dont know yet but it wont be pretty" Sherman nods knowing she has to do something she cant ignore it.

Tahnee asks Sherman to stay for dinner and Sherman nods his head in agreement making Tahnee very happy to have a guest whos family for dinner at the cabin , she tells Sherman to make himself at home and her and her beta go into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

**AT THE MANSION!**

Matt and Vivian drive up the driveway of the mansion and park the car outfront , the get out and walk inside the mansion , then they head for the pool knowing thats where Luke and Sophia are , When they get out side Matt says " Hello Sophia and hello Luke" Luke says " hello Sherrif and hello Mom" and then he hears a Shriek and covers his ears in shock. Sophia Squeals and Shrieks very loud seeing her Dad for the first time in 3 days , she runs over and hugs him and whispers " hello Daddy i missed you" Matt smiles hearing these words out of his daughter's mouth.

Vivian tells Sophia and Luke to go Get cleaned up that Matt is staying for dinner and they need to shower and get dressed because there not sitting on her Good furniture after swimming all day.

Sophia and Luke nod at Vivian and make there way inside to get cleaned up for dinner.. Luke looks at Sophia when there in the apartment and says " So Soph are you upto a shower with me or are you not upto it?" Sophia looks at Luke and says " oh im so up for it Luke" Luke smiles hearing the words come out of Sophia's mouth it makes him very happy that shes no longer scared little Sophia yet a sexier , freakier version since she flipped and he loves it.

Sophia and Luke jump in a shower together and Luke makes sure he washes Sophia and allows Sophia to wash him, They then spend 10-30 minutes making out and having some X-Rated fun in the shower then they Get out and Get dressed and head up stairs to have dinner with Luke's mom and Sophia's Dad.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS TO BJQ AND REBWLLION7 . also thankyou for the alerts guys.**

**back to the story glad to have so many readers. from all over the world , please review it if your enjoying the read.**

**AT THE MANSION!**

Sophia and Luke sit next to each other at the table while V and Matt sit beside each other watching Sophia and Luke closely to see how the pups will act around there parents , Luke **Mindlinks Sophia and says ****" is it just me or do you feel like we are under the watchful eyes of our parents? " Sophia ****mindlinks Luke and says "**** its so not just you Luke ive been feeling that since my dad got here what is going on ? did we do something wrong? " Luke **looks at his mom and by now he cant help it but says " Why does it feel like your watching us like ahawk did we do something to make you not trust us i mean cause i thought we were being responsible adults since we even did our school work before we went out to the pool so how about you just tell us what we did wrong already" Vivian looks at Luke and says " you did nothing we were just watching to see if you would be typical horny teens or have a little self respect or not and i see you took the high root instead of the more teenage way Luke" Luke glares at his mother for her answer as he didnt like it one bit .

Sophia says " we are not children we would never disrespect our parents by doing that at the dinner table infront of them and im offended you think i would do something like that in HEAT or not in HEAT even Luke wouldnt think of doing that" Sophia and Luke eat the meal in silence mad at there parents disrespect of them over what they assumed would be the outcome. When there done they get up and clean up there plates , wash them and put them away and then Luke says " so what did mr Blackstone want the other night at the Cabin" Vivian and Matt look at Luke and say at the same time " To find out who wrote the fake provercy declaring to kill Tahnee and its started something bad as Sean and Sarah took it to her before coming to me or mr Blackstone.

Luke looks at Sophia and Sophia looks at Luke knowing she needs to come clean on her part in this so Sophia takes a deep breath and then speaks up and says " i'm so sorry mrs Cates i may have been the reason Sarah took it to Tahnee you see she told me her and Sean found a bit of paper concerning Tahnee and i told them to take it to Tahnee she'd know what to do with it i didnt think it was anything bad im so sorry"

V and Matt look taken aback from Sophia's confession and dont say a word for what feels like along time so Luke breaks the silence and says " mom Sophia didnt mean anything bad by what she did she really thought she was helping fix the situation she didnt do it to cause trouble" Vivian is still starring at Sophia when she says " you need to tell Tahnee that sarah took it to them because she told you she found it and you told her to take it there "

Sophia agrees to do what Vivian said as soon as her HEAT is over with in 2days time. Luke says " i'll go with you Sophia when your not in heat anymore" Sophia nods her acceptance.

Sophia and Luke say goodnight to there parents and head down stairs to the apartment and climb into bed totally ready for sleep to take over them, Sophia moves back into Luke's arms , his front to her back as Luke wraps his arms tight around her and whispers into the crook of her neck " goodnight my love " he kisses her neck and she whispers back " goodnight Luke i love you " as they drift off to sleep..

**AT THE CABIN WITH TAHNEE AND DEQUAN!**

Dequan looks at Tahnee and says " tell me your not going to let this fake provercy go ? tell me your going to make the one who made it pay weaker then us or not they all need to see we are not pushovers"

Tahnee looks at Dequan and says " since when do you sit here and question me like your higher in the pecking order then me? since when do i answer to you ? did i miss something "

Dequan looks at Tahnee and says " since when did we back down because someone is weaker then us"

Tahnee growls loud startling the others in the room over making them come out and see whats going on with there ALPHA's . Tahnee looks Dequan dead in his eyes and says " if you think for one minute im going to answer to you on what my plans are you have another fucking thing coming i do not answer to you , you answer to me dont forget that " she growls out.

Tiarna her female Beta stands up and walks over to Tahnee and Dequan and says " come on guys do not fight over this its not worth it and Dequan you dont want her dad to hear you questioning her she will be our ALPHA when her dad dies dont forget that"

Dequan growls low and deep at Tiarna and says " Do not tell me what to do im your ALPHA do not forget that either"

this now pisses Tahnee off , the fact Dequan thinks his better then the others is now pissing her off even more so she swings around and says " and im your ALPHA Dequan and dont you forget that , since you want to pull rank on Tiarna i will pull rank on you by telling you to shut up and dont question me "

The others look at Tahnee in shock , and just before Dequan can come back at her with something pathetic Marccus , Tahnee's older brother walks in takes one look at his little sister and then at Dequan and says " what the hell is going on in here and why do you both look pissed off like someone shot your favorite pet"

Tahnee growls louder and says " Someone thinks its okay to tell me what to do over this " she throws the fake document to her older brother who reads it and Gasps in shock.

Marccus looks at his little sister and says " clearly this is fake no way dad would send you here other wise so where did you get this"

Tahnee looks at Marccus and says " it's fake but someone from wolf lake or close to wolf lake made it and until i can find out who it was i will not be touching anyone from inside of wolf lake..

Marccus nods his understanding at his very intellegent sister and says " smart thinking right there"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N thanks for the wonderful reviews i apreciate them alot.**

**you guys dont have to worry i dont plan to stop the story just yet. if i make it to 25 chapters ill make a sequel to the story.**

**back to the story.**

**AT THE CABIN WITH TAHNEE , DEQUAN , TIARNA , MARCCUS!**

Marccus looks at Dequan and says " i think Tahnee's idea is a smart idea i do not however think you questioning her and trying to order her around is a smart move i think you need to realise Tahnee is a high rank then you in the pack and the questioning can proove deadly for you ".

Dequan looks at Marccus and says " Just because i asked Tahnee what her plans are doesnt mean a thing it means i care about the threat on her life clearly more then anyone else this is bad for the pack for our pack this is big for us as it shouldnt have been written down like that"

Marccus looks at Dequan and says " i know your trying to fix what you did in your mind but time to be real Dequasn your inlove with my sister even i can see that"

Dequan looks at 'Marccus and says " what on earth are you talking about im not inlove with Tahnee why would you say that? "

Marccus laughs at the pup infront of him and says " Dequan i didnt wake up yesterday i can tell when a man is inlove with my sister , i've been a tenn my self at one time so i know how teenage men act when inlove with a girl its okay there is nothing to be ashamed of Dequan you should be acting like a prud wolf "

Dequan shakes his head at Marccus and walks outside to sit on the pourch trying to grasp what the adult male skinwalker had just told him when he hears the door open and close he doesnt need to turn around to know its Tahnee.

Tahnee sits beside Dequan on the pourch step and looks at him and smiles . Dequan frowns back at her and Tahnee raises her eyebrow at him and says  
" Whats wrong Dequan? you dont look happy anymore? do you wish to leave and go back to the pack and your girlfriend its okay if you do "

Dequan stares at Tahnee for awhile and then says " no i will not let your father down im not that stupid , i just dont love you like your brother seems to think i do and for that im sorry "

Tahnee nods her head at him and says " it's okay Dequan you dont need to love me i understand you know im nothing but a provercy i sometimes find myself wishing i could live my life without being just that wolf that does as her father and the provercys tell her to do i hate knowing so much information and not being able to share it so that some of the burden is lifted off me but its life right"

Dequan looks over at Tahnee and says " its not i dont love you because i do but i know better then to fall inlove with you when i cant have you the way i want to Tahnee i know why we are here i saw the provercy i know where this is headed and i dont like it one bit i would prefer it to say me and you are together someone who can protect you with there life these wolfs here are weak and inway shamfeful to the packs out there i know there is other packs who are weaker but this pack being inside here shows us just how much of a joke they really are "

Tahnee nods at Dequans words in understanding and says " Dequan if i had my way id pick you also what a better way to freak everyone out the male white wolf with the female black wolf . she smiles at her own words . but unlucky for us this stupid provercy is in the way i cant ask you to wait for me i cant ask that of you so for the moment can you please just try to allow me to make my own decission i know in the past i used to ask you what you think but being here we cannot do that these wolves need to see im in charge and i can handle my own wolf pack"

Dequan nods his head at her , then leans over and kisses her on the cheek and says " okay Tahnee but know i would wait a million years for you and nothing you say will change that know that im not happy with this provercy and know that i love you and i always will and that i will do this just for you but also know when we are alone i will ask you why your doing something because it makes us stronger as a pack for us to talk it out like we used to do "

Tahnee nods her head and yawns and then looks over at Dequan with sad eyes and says " i know and i can handle that but do not wait for me Dequan there is a chance we can never be together the way we want so please do not wait for me i need you to promise me you wont wait for me "

Dequan looks at Tahnee and says " Sorry sweety i cant make that promise as my hearts spoken for my wolf is spoken for , look Nee its late what do you say we forget this chat and goto bed we have an early start tomorrow being we have to start school in wolf lake which really does suck since im sure we are smart then most of the adults in the pack "

Tahnee looks at Dequan and says " Quan i know you think its hard to make that pronise now but you will get there to a point where it is easy and i guess your right we should goto bed before its 2am and we dont get enough sleep and i end up grouchy at the school"

Dequan nods at Tahnee and then helps her to stand up and leans down and kisses her cheek and says " your right we do not want to all deal with a very grouchy and tired Nee in the morning as little miss attitude inside the wolf inside her can be quiet mean when there tired"

Tahnee lets out a loud laugh and sighs and says " im not that bad right there has to be a good quality about me when im sleepy"

Dequan laughs and says " no really you are a royal bitch when you havent had enough sleep "

Dequan picks Tahnee up and puts her on his shoulder and takes her inside , walking past Marccus and up stairs to the room Tahnee is staying in he lowers her slowly onto the bed and then whispers " now goto sleep missy"

Tahnee nods and grabs his wrists and pouts like a small child and says " will you sleep beside me tonight i dont want to be alone right now"

Dequan nods his head and says " okay but if you dont go right to sleep i'll go back to my own room and leave you in here alone , do you understand?"

Tahnee nods a yes at Dequan and whispers " Goodnight perfect man "

Dequan smiles and whispers back " goodnight perfect women"

Tahnee closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep thinking about everything Deqaun had just said to her smiling in her sleep letting Quan know she was thinking about him in her sleep this made him smile to so he closed his eyes and let the sleep get ahold of him.

Marccus shut the lights off , walked into his room and also went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**TAHNEE AT SHERMAN'S HOUSE! Conversation about provercy part 1.**

Tahnee looks at her uncle Sherman through his front door and says **" i think its time you and i sit down and discuss the meaning behind the provercy that braught me here dont you?" **Sherman looks at his young clever neice and says " **yes i think that would be very wise**" Tahnee nods and Sherman lets her inside. Tahnee walks in and looks around and says " **somethings never change i see** " Sherman laughs at Tahnee's quote to one of her favorite songs..

Sherman goes into the back room and grabs the **provercy** in question for him and her. Tahnee smiles and takes it off him and sits at his table when Sherman sits beside her knowing his about to help his neice decode it since she is after all a huge part of it being the only _female black wolf with black eyes ever _. her dad is also a black wolf with black eyes.

Sherman looks at Tahnee and says "**some of this is confusing does one of you die**?"

Tahnee shakes her head and says " **no this is 2 provercy's not just one and nobody dies yet but when the second part starts someone will die maybe "**

Sherman nods his understanding of her very well picked out words to explain it without telling him to much.

Tahnee reads the first line out loud to sherman " _**When she flips she will be Rare and Powerful and have a mate just as powerful as her in her pack but the other part of her is in another pack and only she can help this wolf find her way to her calling**_"

Tahnee looks at Sherman and says " **Do you understand that and know who its talking about** ?"

Sherman nods his head and says " **it's talking about Sophia , Luke and by the sounds of it YOU **" Tahnee nods her head yes and says "** Sophia is the one who just flipped , Luke is a powerful dark grey wolf in his teens in wolf lake and her mate and me im the one to train Sophia and help her find her way within her pack and the provercy without telling her as much until its time**"

Sherman nods. Sherman asks " **will Luke be there to help her or is this all on her?" **

Tahnee looks at Sherman and asks " **did you read this or did you skim read it uncle Sherman? "**

Sherman stares at his neice for a bit taken aback when he clears his throat and says " i skim readed it why?"

Tahnee reads it out loud again " **the new wolf will train for 2 weeks then the moon will turn Bright Orange in the black sky the same night a danger will come and the new wolf along with her mate and the wolf who trained her and her male ALPHA will then head into the darkness in search of the Danger before it arrives at the lake and kills them all. " **

Tahnee looks at sherman and says " **do you follow this or do you need help**"

Sherman smiles at his neice and says **" you train Sophia for 2 weeks , then the moon will glow a bright orange like a fire kind of a dangerous color warning of the impending danger to come , you , Dequan , Luke , Sophia will leave in search of the danger , Fight it keep the pack here alive when you win and come back to Wolf lake**"

Tahnee nods at sherman and reads some more " **the MALE ALPHA to the other Strong Deadly Dark Female will be a light wolf in color but with Dangerous Deep Dark purple Eyes that appear black and are almost Black to most they would tell you there black. The Wolf that is newly flipped will have Deep Red eyes and her mate will be a deep dark grey wolf in color , The wolf that trains the newly flipped wolf will be a BLACK WOLF and highly dangerous" **

**Tahnee gulps **reading the words out loud she looks at sherman and says " omg it said my color in there and that im deadly dangerous. and it tells Dequan's wolfs eye color why? "

Sherman looks at the young wolf and says " i guess we better start trying to work out what this all means i get most of it now but the eye colors and there meanings we must know"

Tahnee nods in understanding knowing they so need to work this out and fast.. Sherman looks at Tahnee and says " too when will you explain all the odd color'd eyes we are dealing with right now" Tahnee looks at her uncle Sherman and says " when its time we have 2 red eye'd wolf's , 1 deep purple almost black eyed wolf , me a black eyed wolf . dont worry i'll explain when im allowed to she says" Sherman cant help it but ask " And when will that be Tahnee i feel like im in the dark here " Tahnee nods and says " oh believe me i know i hate not being able to just tell you it all but my dad told me he would let me know when i can share the eye color meanings "

Just as Sherman goes to change the subject and speak about what the Training of Sophia and Luke and Sean and Sarah for the pack in wolf lake he hears a loud knock on his front door , Sherman gets cup and goes to the front door and opens it to see his 24 year old nephew smiling bright at him when he clears his throat and says " Hi uncle Sherman is Tahnee here i miss my favorite little sister" Sherman nods and lets his nephew inside and says " in the kitchen at the dinner table Jamal and i thought you were coming days ago " Jamal smiles and says will i did but i left again when Marccus showede up but im back now"

Tahnee hears Jamal talking and gets up and runs into the arms of her favorite big brother and hugs him and says " omg im so glad your back Marccus can be a little pushy when he gets something in his head he made me and Dequan talk out some stuff neither of us was ready to deal with but it did make Dequan stop questioning me"

Jamal locks his eyes on his little sister and sighs and says " what were you not ready to deal with Tahnee your a smart teenage girl thats strong , beautiful and has alot of males staring at you when you walk in a room and to be real i hate the way they all eye you up and down like a peice of meat they want to chew on"

Sherman smiles at his neice and nephew.. Tahnee looks at Jamal and says " Dequan confessed his love for me and said he would wait 1000 years for me if he had to and he cant let me get hurt because a real man doesnt let the girl he loves get hurt and he isnt the one to hurt her so when im ready i know where he is"

Sherman and Jamal stand there stuck still looking at Tahnee with mouths gaping open at her words of such a young male devoted male skinwalker. Sherman speaks first and says " and what do you think about his confession" Tahnee looks at her uncle Sherman and spits out " i was happy but then i thought about the provercy and i cant i just cant mak him wait all the years for me when he could go and be happy in life with another female so i told him whilst i feel the same the provercy states that right now im not to be with anyone and when i can it will turn our worlds upside down and i dont have a choice in what the provercy says"

Jamal looks at his little sister and says " you are far too young to be worrying about love but since your inlove why dont you ask dad if there is another way to fill in the provercy issue" Tahnee looks at her older brother and says " i cannot re-write it for my own pleassure as i cannot break it im needed and thats all my life comes down to"

Sherman and Jamal nod there heads at Tahnee.

Jamal finally changes the subject and plays with his arm as he says " So Tahnee is there still room for me in the cabin?"

Tahnee smiles ans nods her head at her brother and says " plently of room im sure Marccus will be happy to see you since you can actually keep me in check more then he can " Tahnee smirks at her brother in a teasing way

Jamal smirks back and says " oh yeah dont make me ground you out here infront of the new wolfs and just looking in his sisters eyes he sees something has happened while his been gone so he looks at her" and says " what is it Tahnee what happened you have a look in your eye"

Tahnee hands him the document he reads it and GROWLS low and deep in his throat as he says loud and clear " like fucking hell this is fake "

Tahnee nods and says i know this


	13. Chapter 13

**TAHNEE AT SHERMAN'S HOUSE! Conversation about provercy part 2!**

Sherman , Tahnee and Jamal are sitting around trying to work out the last peice of the first part of the provercy but none of them understanding it so Tahnee reads it out loud to see if it will help her work it out " _**The Latest yet oldest flip will be a male Black Wolf but he wont have much power at all he will be able to help people flip and he will be able to fight another wolfs with no trouble except the original pack and he will be a fast runner and a skillful hunter but he will be needed throughout this provercy you will know him when it happens he will have grey eyes "**_

Tahnee lets out a huff and says " **Sherman is there someone in the pack whos older then Sophia who never flipped because if not im confused **"

Sherman shakes his head no at his neice and says " **No so im confused also**"

Jamal says i'll call dad and see if he knows what we are missing**" Jamal picks up his cell and dials his dad's number his father answers with an** **" Whats wrong Jamal ? **" Jamal smiles at his dad and says " **We reached a probelm seems the provercy says a black wolf with grey eyes will be the last and oldest to flip in wolf lake but there is nobody older then Sophia left to flip what do we do now?** "

There dad says " Sure there is someone think hard Sherman it will come to you or the proper mate of this black wolf with grey eyes will come seeking help today if you dont work it out soon"

Jamal says **okay** and his dad hangs up. Jamal looks at Sherman as the front door opens and in walks Ruby. Shermans eyes jump out of his head and he says " **OH MY GOD THATS IT , ITS JOHN HE NEEDS TO FLIP AND BECOME THE BLACK WOLF WITH GREY EYES HE WONT BE OWERFUL HE WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO HELP NEW PUPS MAKE IT THROUGH THERE FLIP , HE WILL RUN FAST AND BE TOO STRONG TO FIGHT FOR OUR PACK AND SILVER LAKES PACK."**

Tahnee smiles happy to have them figured it out, so now she says " **we all know our part within the pack. The others nod there heads in agreement. Ruby looks at them all apon hearing what Sherman just said in shock and says " Wait you mean you know john's a skinwalker?** " Tahnee smiles and says " **Yes we know now the provercy doesnt lie** " Ruby looks a litle stund and says " **What do i do to help him then his too old**" Tahnee looks at her and says " **his not and he will survive because his in the provercy for awhile and he helps us so his going to live dont worry okay** "

Ruby nods her head at Tahnee's word.. Ruby smiles and says " **well does this mean i dont have to marry tyler because i really do not want to i love john**" Tahnee smiles and says " **who says you must marry tyler**" Ruby looks at Tahnee and says " **my evil witch of a step mother that who" **

Tahnee , Jamal , Sherman all laugh at Rubys reaction to who told her that bad information... Tahnee looks at Ruby and says " im going to assume you dont like your step mom much should i be concerned about her" Ruby looks at Tahnee and says " Not for yourself no , only i ned be concerned she would sell me to tyler if her could." Tahnee shakes her head and says " Not anymore it says your his true mate on the provercy she no longer has a say in the matter"

Ruby runs over and hugs Tahnee saying " god i love you being here you just told me the best news ive ever gotten" Tahnee giggles and says " why thanks thats a nice thing to say" Ruby nods .

Ruby looks at sherman and says " so how do we help john flip his been having issues his wolf is getting close to the surface where is the safest spot to bring him out?" Tahnee looks at Ruby and says why dont you draw his wolf out you can do it with ease by just pulling him though " Ruby looks at Tahnee confused and says " i so do not know how to do that um um can you teach me?"

Tahnee nods and says Sure"

Ruby says " thankyou i better get back to john before he starts to worry"

Tahnee , Sherman and Jamal nod there heads and say " Okay goodbye Ruby"

Ruby nods and says " Goodby Sherman , Jamal , and Tahnee"

She walks out the front door and to her awaiting car gets in and gtives off smiling,,

Tahnee sighs and says " Well now we wait for him to flip , i hope he is okay since his much older" Sherman looks at Tahnee and says " yes now we wait , so when do you think you will begin to train Sophia cause id like to wach?"

Tahnee smiles well " she has 2 days left on heat so maybe in 3 days time " Sherman nods. Jamal speaks up " Where are you going to train her it needs to be someone private Tahnee so where do you plan to do this?"

Tahnee thinks for a minute and then looks at her uncle Sherman and says " my older brother Jamal has just made a good point is there somewhere secluded where most people cant see that we can use?"

Sherman thinks for a minute and says " my backyard" Tahnee smiles and says " okay"

Sherman asks the two of them if they want a drink. they both shake there heads no and then Tahnee says " well we will be back tomorrow but uncle sherman nobody needs to know okay?" Sherman nods and says " you got it"

Both Tahnee and Jamal stand up and hug there uncle and then make there way out of his house , to Tahne's car and then back to the cabin where there staying while in town. Tahnee smiles when Jamal opts to drive them back for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**AT SHERMAN'S HOUSE - PART 3**

Sherman is sitting in his kitchen after just cooking himself some scabbled eggs , bacon , steak , fried tomatoe , and made a pot of coffee he lucky made enough for 4 people. so his got his plate infront of him as he begins to eat and read the second half of the provercy so he has a small jump on everyone else , when he hears 3 car doors close he thinks to himself ( _That must be tahnee and crew _)

Just as he stands up to go open his front door he hears someone knock on it. he smiles. He opens his front door and sure enough Tahnee , Jamal and Dequan are standing on the other side he cant help himself he needs to be cheeky just once so he says " **what no Marccus today? " **Tahnee giggles and says " **no he has work with Tiarna to do so no Marccus today** "

Sherman smiles and lets them in and says " **if you havent eaten yet which i suspect you havent there is enough left overs to feed all 3 of you , you know where the plates are , Sophia , Luke , Sean , Sarah will be here in 30minutes for first day of training her , you have school in 2 hours you two so do not be late** " Jamal smiles and says " **yes you two have school today does Tiarna , Tyrone and Aisha know they are expected to goto school? "** Tahnee glares at Jamal and says " **why doesnt Marccus have to goto college then? " **Jamal smiles and says " **College is different he cant do it via the internet you cannot and dad said you must goto school as this could take a few weeks and your not missing school Tahnee now i suggest you or Dequan text one of the other 3 to let them know to be at wolf lake high in 2hours time" **

Dequan takes out his phone and texts Tyrone " _**Dont forget we have school today in 2hours , you , me , Tahnee , Tiarna , Aisha are all expected to attend tell the others .. DQ. " **_he hits send and tells Jamal he sent the text and shows him , Jamal nods his head at the pup. They all grab food and sit down to eat , Tahnee is still sitting there pouting over having to goto school while shes in wolf lake.. Tyrone texts back " **We know Tahnee's dad called Marccus to tell us all we are going to high school here if we like it or not just because we are not back home for school doesnt mean we get out of it none of us is happy but we know better then to argue with the ALPHA of our pack.. see you at School man . i hope none of them is dumb " ** Dequan spins on his heel and says " _**if we are supposed to be hidden from wolf lake to not stir the pot up why do we need to goto school i mean nobody is supposed to know about tahnee isnt this braudcasting her now? **_" Sherman smiles and says " _**pup they already know shes here your father and i think this will draw out the person or persons threatening her life both Marccus , Jamal and myself will be there to make sure nobody attacks her**_ " Jamal says " _**this is the only way the document was found inside the school we need to find them before they come after Tahnee**_" Dequan nods his head in understanding.

As they finish eating and clean up the kitchen Sherman and Jamal and Dequan notice Tahnee has not said a word in awhile and Jamal says before the others can " _**Whats wrong baby sister your far to quiet and i do not like when your sad so what's wrong let me help you here what has you so upset i mean the sadness is sending out wave lengths we can all feel the sadness your feeling so whats wrong? " **_Tahnee looks at her brother Jamal qnd shakes her head at him but wont speak . Jamal looks lost he trys again " _**please talk to me i dont want to call dad but i will if you dont stop blocking me out your mind or tell me whats wrong i cant fix it if i dont know whats wrong" **_ Tahnee looks over with tears in her eyes her eyes now sparkling showing all 3 men something is bugging her bad to make her eyes tear up. she turns away feeling the tears begin to break free not liking anyone see her cry she walks outside and sits on the back pourch..

Sherman looks at Jamal and says let me try . Jamal nods im so calling my dad this is not good shes crying she doesnt cry. Sherman nods and follows Tahnee outside . he sits beside her and says " _**whats wrong sweetheart talk to your uncle Sherman about it maybe i can help " **_They hear someone clear there throat and look up to see Sean standing there , Sean see's Tahnee crying and says " **Do you need someone who doesnt know you to talk to because i can be that person i get the feeling your not one who crys around people so if you need to talk im here**" Sherman smiles at Seans offer to Tahnee . Just then the backdoor opens and there stands a tall Darkskinned man who scares the living hell out of Sean cause he looks evil as hell , Sherman looks up and says " **Well well if it isnt my oldest brother who i havent seen in 15 years , um what do i owe the honor brother?** " The man looks past Sherman but says " _**i could feel my Daughters sadness and her tears i ran here lastnight , Whats wrong baby who made you sad and why are you crying?**_ " the man ignore's Sean's open mouth stare..

Sherman looks at Tahnee and see's she wont talk to anyone alls she is doing is crying alot more.. Sherman looks at her again and says " **you either talk to me , your dad or Jamal or Sean but im not letting you keep crying like this your breaking my heart i hate when you cry its painful to watch you be so sad princess**" Dequan inside Realises his the cause and looks at Jamal and says " **i'm why shes crying its me" **Jamal looks at the pup and says " **Dont be silly she wouldnt cry unless you had a fight is that what your saying you too argued?** " Dequan says " **no but its me i know it is me i can feel her heart breaking and its all my fault " **Jamal looks at the pup and says " **explain now your making me concerned " **Dequan nods and says " **Did she tell you Marccus made us face the truth on what we feel for each other? " **Tahnee's Dad and Sherman come inside hearing the confession starting and sherman says " **She told me and Jamal about it yes.. why do you ask? " **

Dequan nods his head and looks at there packs main Male Alpha. and says " _**IM SORRY I REALLY AM BUT I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER WITH ALL MY HEART MARCCUS MADE ME SEE THIS FROM MY ACTIONS , ANYWAYS WE SPOKE ON IT AND SHE TOLD ME SHE FEELS THE SAME ABOUT ME BUT THE DAMN PROVERCY SAYS WE CANT BE TOGETHER BECAUSE SHE HAS TO DO AS IT SAYS ITS DESTORYING OUR LIVES AND IT HURTS . I WANT TO MAKE HER SMILE BUT I WONT MOVE ON AND BE WITH A GIRL I DONT LOVE BECAUSE SHE TELLS ME TO I WONT BREAK HER HEART FOR A GOD DAMN PROVERCY AND SHE TOLD ME TO AND I CANT DO IT , NOW WHEN SHE THINKS ABOUT THE PROVERCY OR THE THREAT ON HER LIFE DOCUMENT HER EYES WELL UP WITH TEARS . IM SORRY I TOLD HER I SHOULDNT HAVE LET MARCCUS GET TO ME I SHOULD HAVE HELD IT IN , I DISERVE DEATH FROM MY ALPHA FOR HOW I HURT HER NOT MEANING TO BUT I STILL DID IT " **_

Jamal , Sherman and her Dad stand there stone still shocked about what Dequan just told them , Sean looks at Tahnee and says " **Dont cry over him loving you i have a feeling its a wonderful thing but what is making you cry is the rest of the provercy i guess . i guess somewhere along the lines your getting stuck in wolf lake and for that im sorry because i see it now your heart is with Dequan**" Tahnee nods at Sean and whipes her tears away and excuses herself for a minute. she walks inside and right upto Dequan and says " _**DONT YOU DARE TRY AND GET HIM TO KILL YOU SO YOU DONT HAVE TO HURT ANYMORE IF I HAVE TO HURT , WE BOTH KNOW I WAS BORN TO DO AS THE PROVERCY SAYS I CANT CHANGE THAT BUT YOU CANT WAIT AROUND FOR ME YOU NEED TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AND FORGET YOU EVER LOVED ME ITS EASIER ON BOTH OF US THAT WAY , IF I COULD SET YOU FREE BY MAKING YOU FORGET I WOULD BUT IM NOT THAT POWERFUL I WISH I WAS WATCHING YOU HURT ISNT EASY ON ME WHEN I FEEL ENOUGH FOR US BOTH I LOVE YOU AND I CANT BE WITH YOU BECAUSE THIS SAYS I WILL LOVE YOU AND DIE INSIDE LOVING YOU BUT I WILL BE HERE FOR ALONG TIME STUCK IN A LIFE I DONT WANT WITH A MALE I DONT WANT SO HIM AND HIS FAMILY IS SAFE. ALL FOR A PROVERCY , YOU HAVE TO MOVE ON LIKE IT OR NOT YOU HAVE TO MOVE ON AND BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND HAVE PUPS YOUR THE ONLY MALE SON YOUR DAD HAD YOU NEED TO KEEP THE NAME GOING IN OUR PACK YOUR FAMILY IS STRONG. WE NEED IT IN THE PACK FOR ALONG WHILE TO COME" **_

Jamal , Sherman , Sean , and her Dad are standing still shocked at this topic coming out there both confessing feelings and the tension in the room is actually scary there both mad at each other and hurt the emotions is scary and a not so nice feeling.. Sarah , Sophia , Luke standing outside can feel it but none of them care to interrupt the wolfs to find out what the hell the stubbled into right now its too scary for them to handle right now. not even luke wants to walk in there and startle them knowin it would mean death to him.

Dequan looks at Tahnee and Growls out the words " ** I WILL NOT JUST MOVE ON BECAUSE YOU TELL ME TO AND IF THATS WORTH KILLING ME OVER FUCKING DO IT BECAUSE I SWARE I'LL KILL THE WOLF IN THAT PROVERY IF HE TRYS TO MATE WITH MY REAL SOUL MATE YOU BELONG WITH MY WOLF I KNOW YOU DO THE PROVERCY CONFIRMED IT FOR US THE OTHER NIGHT . IF YOUR DEAD WOULD LET YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE HE WOULDNT IGNORE THIS ONE THAT SAYS WE DO A MATING RITUAL FOR THE TWO OF US AS OUR WOLFS TOGETHER ARE SO DAMN POWERFUL AND DEADLY NOT EVEN ANYONE IN OUR OWN PACK CAN CHALLENGE US" **

Sophia looks at her friend and back at Luke " **i think we maybe should leave this feels like we are intruding on a talk we shouldnt be hearing**" They both say " **no any slight movement could get them killed** "

This time Tahnee's Dad speaks up first before Tahnee can and says " **STOP IT BOTH OF YOU , TAKES THE PROCVERCY OFF DEQUAN AND SAYS AS FOR THIS IT HASNT COME INTO PLAY YET WHEN IT DOES I DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER , BUT IF YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING IT WONT MATTER AS TAHNEE WONT WANT TO DO IT SO STOP IT , I GET IT BUILT UP EMOTIONS BUT STOP . THE LOVE RADIATING OFF THE TWO OF YOU IS POWERFUL BUT THE RAGE AND HATE COMING OFF YOU IS SCARY THICK SO STOP IT , IF HE CHOOSE TO WAIT FOR YOU TAHNEE LET HIM OUR WOLFS LIVE ALOT LONGER THEN THOSE OF WOLF LAKE I MEAN HIS DAD'S WOLF IS 110 YRS OLD AND HE STILL LOOKS YOUNG FOR THE HUMANS .. "**

Dequan looks at Tahnee and says " **see your dad says i am allowed to wait for you please stop fighting us and pushing me away i dont like the rift between us" **Tahnee stares at him and says " **fine .. then yells Sarah , Sophia and Luke i know your out there i can smell you get your asses inside now and stop spying " **Tahnee's dad and Sherman sile at her words to the 3 wolfs outside listening in on the conversation .. Sean laughs at the fact they got in trouble. Tahnee's dad walks over and hugs her tightly in his arms and whispers " _your going to be just fine baby the provercy wont make you miss out on real love" _Tahnee crys into her Dad's shirt and whispers " _it might daddy but i dont want Dequan to miss out on it with me this provercy is going to destroy both of our lives when it shouldnt do both just mine im the one born to do what it says not him" _her dad whispers " _no sweety his born to do as it says too thats why your the perfect mates you will see one day. no go train Sophia and let me talk to Jamal and Sherman" _Tahnee whipes her tears away and then goes outside to train Sophia before school like she was told to do.

Sophia and Sarah smile at Tahnee and say " **your so lucky your dad came all this way just cause you were crying i wish mine did that for me you have such a special bond with your dad cherrish it" **Tahnee nods at them and says " _i do cherrish it i love my daddy alot his the first man i run to when im in tears and i dont cry often , Jamal is the second and Dequan the third when im away from my dad and family i run to uncle Sherman if his around "_

_Sophia and Sarah smile and say at the same time " _**omg wow , you are so lucky" **


	15. Chapter 15

**AT SHERMAN'S HOUSE PART 4 - TRAINING DAY!**

Sophia , Sean , Luke , Sarah are standing in a line waiting for Tahnee to train them when they hear the backdoor open and out walks Sherman , Tahnee's dad , Jamal and Dequan ,

Dequan walks over to Tahnee and says " let me help you train them i can do two and you can do two?" Tahnee nods and says " okay you do Sean and Luke and i'll do Sarah and Sophia " Dequan nods his agreement..Dequan turns to Luke and Sean and says " follow me so we are not in the way " Luke and Sean nod there heads and follow Dequan when away from Tahnee Luke says " so do you two always fight like that or is that a first and thats why everyone stood stock still? " Dequan looks at Luke and says " it doesnt concern you stick to what does " Luke looks at Dequan and says " fine what are you teaching us , with 40 minutes til we have to leave for school? " Dequan mindlinks Tahnne and says " _**What are we teaching them we only have 35 minutes cause we have to go get our bags for school? " **_ Tahnee mindlinks Dequan and says " _** im teaching them the food we eat first and why we still eat like human's and the fact it isnt just to put on a show but how some food can work in there best interest " **_ Dequan mindlinks Tahnee and says _**" i'll teach them the same thing then " **_.

Dequan looks at Luke and Sean and says " Today you are learning why we eat the way we do and if you start doing it ,it will help ypu out " Sean looks at Dequan and says " what type of food are we talking here because only some stuff is good not all" Dequan looks at Sean and says " Well beans for one , and apples , and carrot , and beetroot , potatoe , and a few other's but all must be eaten raw , some of them work better on the female skin walkers but if you eat them it makes you wolf better at things , Also the beetroot is great it helps our heart out a def to eat if you can handle it" Sean nods and says " so if i do all that my wolf will become stronger? " Dequan looks at Sean and says " thats correct so whats it going to be boys you going to eat them or not? " Luke and Sean say at the same time " Count me in" Dequan nods at the two of them and then looks at his watch and says "We better get to school before we are late we have to go get our school stuff yet " Just as he finishes saying that Tyrone and Aisha Walk out and say " actually we braught it to you two just in case" Dequan nods and smiles and says " nice job guys" They nod at there male teen alpha.

Luke and Sophia , Sean and Sarah head off to school before the others do they stay to talk to Tahnee's dad. Dequan says " Do you think they will change there diet to be stronger i mean really its been bread into them that there are meat eaters mostly. ?" Tahnee's dad looks at Dequan and says " Don't worry about that just now , Worry about the fact that you didnt bring out there wolfs sooner" they all nod at him and he says " Well i guess we had better get to school before we are late and then later to class , now do we goto school as humans or skinwalkers? " Tahnee's dad looks at Dequan and says " They know Tahnee is here so as skinwalkers its the only way we can work out whos after her and why" Dequan nods his head in agreement and says " Okay then we had better go so we can get our timetable off the principal" Tahnee's dad says " bye sweetheart see you after school " Tahnee says " bye daddy "

Tahnee's dad watches them leave then turns to Sherman and says on there mindlink _**" im coming with you i need to make sure my daughter is safe and okay i'm sure Jamal wants to come to right son? " Jamal mindlinks the men infront of him and says " yes im so going to be there to protect my little sister." **__** sherman nods his head in understanding then says **__"well we had better get going then so she doesn't know you two are there because she might be mad if she sees you there" _

The three men set off to the local highschool. when they arrive Sherman takes them to his office. The two men sit down and Sherman wheels out from a closet a portable TV with a foxtel box and hands them the remote and says " This should keep you both busy while im teaching the pups" They agree and Sherman says " well i must get to my classroom as i have Tahnee and the pups first class " he then walks out the door and to his classroom.

Jamal turns to his Dad and says " Do you think who ever threaten Tahnee's life goes to this school? " His dad turns to him and says " I sure hope not or her life could be in extra danger being here i think someone wanted those pups to find that fake provercy" Jamal nods his head and says " if they go after my little sister they better look out my wolf will rip them apart in aheartbeat" Tahnee's dad laughs and says " oh i know mine too son , mine too " Jamal laughs at his dad and says " Of coarse you two are just as close as me and Tahnee gosh i love that angel" his dad nods his head in agreement.

_**IN SHERMAN'S CLASSROOM!**_

Tahnee , Dequan , Aisha , Tyrone , Luke , Sophia , Sean , Sarah all walk into the classsroom at the same time a little early but never the less at the same time Sherman smiles at them being early and says " Well Luke and Sean and says this must be a first you being early to my classroom" Luke and Sean laugh and say at the same time " Well we cannot have our ladies come with out us that would be ungentlemen like" Sherman laughs and nods his head in agreement. He tells them to take there seats to which they all do .

Sophia and Sarah turn around to Aisha and Tahnee and say " what do you think of our local high school so far is it nice and small enough for you? " Tahnee and Aisha laugh and then say at the same time " Well its a lot smaller then our school back home but it will do for now" Sophia and Sarah nod there heads in agreement and Sophia says " Your under my protection just so you know" Tahnee says " Thanks but if someone comes at us in a threatening way i will rip there throats out i will not back down either so i should warn you ahead of time im here to help you all but i wont risk my life" Sophia nods and says " Oh i so understand and i agree to your terms" Tahnee nods her head at Sophia.

Sherman interupts the pair of ladies and says " thats enough of that tallk the others will walk in any minute now" The two female skinwalkers nod there heads in agreement .

Luke leans over to Sophia and whispers " Stop giving off your musking scent soph i cant concentrate" Sophia giggles and says " how do i turn it off" Tahnee says " Stop thinking about luke and think about um lets see homework" Sophia thinks about homework and Stops musking. Luke thanks tahnee.

Luke looks at Sean and mindlinks him _**" is it just me or is that Tahnee and Aisha a little on the fucking sexy side" Sean mindlinks Luke and says " Yeah i agree with you on that but there taken to those two Wolfs there and i'd hate to find myself being there dinner because i looked at there girlfriends so perhaps we need to look at our own mates and thats it" Luke mindlinks Sean and says " yeah your right we might be strong but there strength sends wave lengths off them letting all of us know there four wolfs you dont want to land on the wrong side of" Sean mindlinks Luke and says " you got that right " **_

Sherman clears his throat getting Sean and Luke's attention as he says " Nice to have you both paying attention again.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N : Sorry it's been awhile guys i just got out of hospital i'm going to try and update alot more now. i do hope your all enjoying the story i have noticed and increase in my viewers who have stopped by to read the story thats awsome . getting close to 800 in total now.**_

_**Secondly id like to thank Rebellion7 and Bjq for there wonderful reviews. Dont worry Rebellion you will remember Jamal , Tahnee and Aisha and Tyrone and Marccus without a problem soon and then Marccus and Tahnee's dad will leave and go back to there own pack.. And a few of our Wolf Lake Pack /Members will either leave or die lots of stuff coming.**_

_**Anyways back to the next chapter.**_

_**IN SHERMAN'S CLASSROOM!**_

Sherman gets through the lesson and right before a bell rings Presely decides to pick a fight with Sophia over her trying to say her and Luke are mated when out of nowhere Tahnee and Aisha step infront of Sophia and inbetween Presely , Tahnee steps forward again putting herself in the line of fire , Prsely gasps feeling the wave lengths of the skinwalker infront of her strength thats when Tahnee takes that very minute to speak up " If you think for one kminute that your going to challenge your alpha female for her mate you need to go through me and see if you have the strength in you to survive a match of kickass from me" Presely looks at Luke , Sean , Sherman and the others from the brat pack who all shake there heads no at her, Sherman steps forward and says " presley you might be strong for this pack of teens but you do not have the strength to go at Tahnee i suggest you back down now" Vivian and Matt and Tahnee's dad and Jamal walk into the classroom and Gasp as they feel the anger coming off Tahnee and her almost ready to flip so Vivian says " Whats going on why is Tahnee on the border of flipping" Luke looks at his mother and says " Presley went to challenge Sophia for mating rights to me and it seems to have pissed Tahnee off and she and Aisha stepped in but Tahnee has now told Presley to back off or fight her there will be no mates challenging" Vivian nods and walks over to presley and steps infront of Tahnee slowly and says " Presley luke is offically mated to Sophia and you cannot challenge him they will do the mating ritual this weekend you have no claim here so you need to do as your Alpha says and back off " Tahnee snarls and growls a low deep strong growl causing most in the room to jump at the evilness of her growl.

Dequan steps forward and slides himself behind Vivian and infront of Tahnee he looks at Aisha and says " we need some ice cold water now" Aisha nods and runs out the room causing the room full of skinwalks to gasp. Aisha comes back aminute later with a jug of ice cold water and hands it to Dequan . he nods at Aisha and takes it from her with a simple " Thanks"

Aisha nods at her male teen Alpha. Dequan looks at Tahnee and looks at Jamal and Sean and Luke and Tyrone and says " How about a little help guys i need to get her outside she cant flip here she will kill that idiot girl" They nod and ask what he needs of them , He gives them all stuff to do and then looks at Luke and says " can you show me the way to the woods from here ?" Luke nods and says " yeah i can how do we move her shes growling kind of vicious?" Dequan laughs and says " i'm the only one who can move her being her true mate" Luke nods in understanding.

Dequan picks Tahnee up into his arms and carries her out the room as he turns back he says " Aisha stay here and protect Sophia and Sarah , do not let them leave school until we all get back" Aisha looks at Dequan and says " Yes Alpha Dequan i will protect them and not let them leave" Everyone in the room Gasps at how she spoke to the teen male Alpha..

_**HEADING TO THE WOODS WITH TAHNEE IN HIS ARMS!**_

_So Luke says " just over there is the woods everyone is on there way with the stuff you asked for and thanks for keep Aisha there to protect Sophia and Sarah" _Dequan nods and says " of coarse its what we are here for to keep you all safe" Luke nods his head as he notices Tahnee's left hand and only her left hand has Claws , Very big Claws and is starting to get Black as Midnight Hair on it , causing Luke to Gasp. Dequan looks down and see's it too and says " Do not show her your scared she will attack her wolf is in control now not Tahnee"

Jamal walks up and hands Dequan a blanket just incase she fully flips.. Dequan says " Thanks all i needed all this stuff just incase she full on flips , Luke and Sean do not act scared , do not show any Fear or her wolf will attack you shes no longer in control you must let her do what she needs to do without acting scared.

Luke and Sean nod there heads in understanding... Jamal says " if you too scared you need to leave now " Sean looks at the men and says " i'm good i think it's better we see her flip just once at least we need to see what makes her so powerful alls we keep seeing is paws covered in black fur"

Luke looks at them all and says " i'm good also but i too want to know what makes her so powerful to find that out i must see her flip"

Dequan nods in understanding and says " okay then you two sit down on the ground" Luke and Sean sit down and look up wondering why there sitting down when Jamal hears there thoughts and says " you sitting down will make you smaller then her wolf it means she wont Attack you as fast if at all.

Both Luke and Sean say " how do you lot do that and okay we will stay seated until we know what shes going to do"

Jamal nods and says " if you do as there lessons say you will be about to read your other pack members minds also"

Luke says " sounds good i will start it tonight then"

Sean says " yeah me too i want to be able to do that also so i will be starting it tonight and getting my mate sarah to do hers also"

Jamal nods and says " good idea so you wont be as weak as you are now "

Tahnee flips infront of them causing both Luke and Sean to Gasp at the sight infront of them when Luke says " OH MY GOD SHES SO PRETTY "

Sean laughs at Luke but says " Wow Tahnee your wolf is Amazing , Black with Black eyes"

Tiarna walks over and sits beside the two skinwalkers and says " sorry i missed the school day i had something important to do out of town i hope you guys have some notes for me to copy"

Dequan looks over and says " did you handle it and are you back now?"

Tiarna looks at her male teen Alpha Dequan and says " Yes its handled and yes i am so back now that its dealt with what happened here why did she flip? why is Aisha alone with the others do i need to go help our Female Omega out on baby sitting the white wolf"

Dequan and jamal nod and say " she had a run in with a not so smart girl and went to flip over it hence us outhere and hence the water bowl full of ice cold water , and yes go help her please"

Tiarna nods and says " okay just get her to flip back asap we have 1 class left and im sure Sherman wants us all in it"

Dequan nods and says " okay "

Tiarna says " see you in class "

as she walks off to the classroom ...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : thankyou for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts , wow 845 readers thats awsome i didnt see this story being so popular so im gla dyou all are enjoying the story so much..**

**over Easter i might not update so i'll try get a fe chapters up each day so those of you reading dont feel jipped. Easter is a pretty big event in my family because of all the children . So i'll try my best to give you guys alot to read. hoping to get the story to be 100,000 words before i decide if ill do a sequel or if i'll do a different version of the show...**

**Anyways back to the story!**

_**IN THE WOODS WITH EVERYONE!**_

Dequan looks at Tahnee and says " Drink the water please you need to flip back we are about to have to go back to class for our last class you cant keep Sean and Luke out here any longer they missed enough classes today because you let that girl get under your skin and lost your temper now please drink the ice cold water" Tahnee looks at Dequan , Jamal , Tyrone , Sean and Luke and then walks over to the bowl and drinks the ice cold water.. she then lays in the sun then gets up and walks to where her clothes are laying on the ground and flips back and gets dressed in her clothing and walks out of the woods fixing her high heeled boots.

Dequan says " Finally now babe can we go back to class" Tahnee looks at Luke and Sean and says " your not to tell anyone you saw my eye color and my coat color" Sean and Luke nod in agreement and Sean says " oh please we would never rat you out like that , thats not what we are like skinwalker or in human form" Tahnee smiles at his answer to her...

Luke looks at Tahnee and says " Can i ask you one thing? " Tahnee nods at Luke and says " Sure go for it " Luke looks at Tahnee and says " What are all there ranks in your teen pack? " Tahnee smiles at Luke and says " Wow finally you Decide to ask this question well let's see Dequan = Male Teen Alpha , Tyrone is his Beta .. i'm The Teen Female Alpha , Tiarna is my female Beta and Aisha is my Female omega." Luke nods and says " Thankyou for telling me that i know you didnt have to but now i know who to come to if you and Dequan are busy so does Sean" Tahnee and Dequan nod at Luke.

Jamal speaks up and says " i'm just Tahnee's loving older brother here to protect my little sister's life" Sean and Luke and Tyrone and Dequan all bust out laughing at his answer but Tahnee smiles and hugs him whispering " i love you too Jamal" Jamal smiles wide at his little sister...

Tahnee says " Well lets get back to class" The other's nod there head in agreement.

_**BACK IN SHERMAN BLACKSTONE'S CLASSROOM!**_

Aisha and Tiarna are still standing infront of and behind Sophia and Sarah they have them pinned in safe away from Presley.. Tahnee walks in with the others and Presley see's Tahnee and back's off so fast , Aisha and Tiarna smile at how fast the pup moved away and backed down this time after seeing long sharp claws who wouldnt back off only a stupid person would challenge Tahnee ..

Luke walks up and kisses Sophia's forehead and whispers " i missed you" Sophia whispers back " i missed you too Luke " Luke smiles at Sophia.. Sean walks up to Sarah and says missed ya did you miss me to babe's? " Sarah laughs at Sean and says " of coarse i missed you silly " Sarah hugs Sean.. Sean hugs Sarah back and smiles . Tahnee looks at her farther and says " what are you doing here? " He looks at her and says " keeping an eye on my daughter to make sure shes safe" Tahnee nods.

Sherman interupts them all by clearing his throat and says " sorry to break this up but i have a history class to teach now students take your seats , parents its time to leave" The parents walk out and Jamal walks out with his dad , The pup's take there seats and turn to face Sherman Blackstone..

The lesson goes past fast and then the bell rings , Sophia and Sarah turn around to Tahnee and Dequan and say " We have work at the dinner now are you guys coming along?" Tahnee shakes her head no and says " not me i have to handle some stuff so does Dequan but Tyrone , Aisha and Tiarna will go with you two to the dinner and make sure nobody starts anything" Sophia and Sarah nod there heads in understanding.

_**AT THE DINNER!**_

Sean , Sarah , Luke and Sophia walk in followed by Tyrone , Tiarna and Aisha.. Then Luke and Sean turn to them and say " Would you like to sit with us or on your own? " Tyrone looks at Tiarna who shrugs then at Aisha who shrugs also so hee decides and says " Sure why not " Sean smiles as does Luke..

Sarah and Sophia finish there shifts and clock out and walk out to where the others are seated and Tyrone says " Are you two done now? " They both nod at Tyrone to say they indeed have finished work, Tyrone smiles and says " Good about time , shall we go? " Sarah and Sophia look at there mates and say " yes we should go now"

Tyrone follows them all home last to drop off is Luke and Sophia .. when he finally walks into the cabin in the woods , Tyrone falls onto the couch and growls.. Dequan says tired are you?" Tyrone growls out a hell yeah i am.. Dequan nods in understanding and says " Well thanks for babysitting them then" Tyrone nods and says " i've eaten so im going to bed now" Dequan nods and says " okay goodnight tyrone"

Tahnee walks to Dequan and says " Do you think we will find the person after me before they find me? " Dequan nods and says " yes i do babe i really do"

Tahnee says " i'm stuffed lets goto bed also" Dequan nods and says " yes let's. goodnight Tahnee"

Tahnee looks at Dequan and whispers " Goodnight Quan"

They both walk into there own rooms.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : sorry for the delay in chapters i'm still sick and not this saturday but the one before it i had a fall in my backyard and have injured my knee kind of bad might i add so putting my laptop on my leg to write in bed isn't possible , and sitting up to long at a table gets to my knee but i will try extra hard to get chapters 19 , 20 , 21 , 22 done over the next few days and uploaded for you all.**

**thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews of my crazy story but im glad your all enjoying it so much... well back to the story we go..**

**Chapter 18...**

**THE NEXT MORNING! AT THE CABIN IN THE WOODS!**

Tahnee is sound asleep like the others when out of nowhere they here a loud Bang and its close by .Tahnee jumps out of her bed and half asleep runs out the door only to be stopped in the doorway by her farther and her two older brothers they all look her up and down and say "where do you think your going?" Tahnee looks at them and says " same place as you to see what the hell that loud bang was it woke me up and it was close to us well to the room im sleeping in i need to know what it was" Dequan , Tyrone , Tiarna , Aisha have now made there ways out of the rooms there in and stopped walking apon hearing the conversation.. Marccus looks at Tahnee and says " We will go look you will stay here with them , he points to Tyrone and Dequan and Tiarna and Aisha , they will protect you incase its a way to get us out of the cabin so they can harm you , this is why we are here Tahnee let us do our jobs to protect you to our deaths if we must die we die" Tahnee shakes her head and says " no , nobody is dying today" Her farther smiles at her and says " My sweet girl , but your brother is right your staying here we can find it alone just stay put."

Tahnee frowns at her dad not liking this idea at all and says " Can't we all just stay together , you know numbers in packs ? what if they kill you i can't live with loosing you three" Tahnee starts to cry , Suddernly Jamal is at her side hugging her he whispers " you will be fine baby sister i promise you this your an amazing young woman you will make an awsome alpha " Tahnee squeals and says " I DONT WANT TO BE AN ALPHA IF IT MEANS DAD AND YOU AND MARCCUS HAVE TO DIE BEFORE IM 18" Tahnee's dad speaks up "okay let's just call in some of the wolf lake pack to help us do this to stop Tahnee's concern"

Tramayne connects to his brother Sherman and pops into Sherman's head and says " _Sherman i need you at the cabin with some of the WolfLake pack you can rust there has been some loud bangs and well Tahnee is freaked out she wont stay here if only me and Jamal and Maccus go out looking shes made it clear she wont so i need some help "_

Sherman smiles at the Request on Tahnee's behalf knowing his brother wouldnt ever do that for his kids his so glad when it comes to Tahnee he will drop it all and give her peace of mind . Sherman mindlinks his brother back and says " _Tramayne id be happy to help ill go tell Vivian , Matt , Sean , Sarah , there parents as well , and Sophia and Luke we need them that gives us 7 adults and 4 pups . i'm glad your doing this for Tahnee brother"_

_"thanks brother " _says Tramayne

Sherman did as he said and they all met at the Cabin in the woods . Sherman got there first to be greeted with his older brother Tramayne waiting for him on the porch. " Hello little brother " Says Tramayne...

Sherman smiles at his oldest brother and says " Well hello big brother , But where is everyone else i did contact them" Just as he says that he looks over to see Vivian and Luke pull into the driveway he laughs and says " well i guess that answers my question" Tramayne laughs and says " yes indeed im guessing it does answer it " Sherman laughs . Vivian and Luke look between the two laughing alot and vivian says " Did you invite us here to just laugh?" Tramayne looks at her and says " no but we dont care to explain it over and over so we will wait on the others to arrive" Vivian smiles and says " yes of coarse we shall wait" Luke sees Tahnee and Dequan sitting on the porch and asks his mom " if he can go sit with them.. " Vivian says "sure go ahead" Luke walks over to Tahnee and dequan and says " may i sit wih you guys?" Tahnee and Dequan nod and say " sure go ahead" Luke sits down and waits for the others to show up wondering why his been made to get up so early on a saturday.

Tahnee knows she cant tell him so she trys to ignore his wondering curious mind. Tahnee stands and runs inside letting the door slam making everyone look at her when she comes back holding a book in her hand " Luke can you help me with something? " Luke looks at Tahnee with wide eyes and says " Um sure too what do you need help with?" Tahnee hands him the book and Luke laughs seeing Sarah's hand writting being a bit of a mess as Tahnee says " with this i cant read it so i cant do my homework and i need to do it or no dance for me my dad said so" Luke smiles and says " Dont you need your own book to write it into first?" Tahnee smiles and says "yes " running inside to get her own book. she comes back outside and shows Luke she has a pen and her book. Luke says i'll read it you write it down like im dictating your lesson to you" Tahnee nods and says " please do"

In the middle of it they both look up after hearing two car doors when they do they see Ruby and John both smile but Tahnee stops what there doing and Stands at ease as do the others so Luke copies thinking there is a reason as Tahnee's dad Tramayne steps forward and says " Congratulations on your successful flip welcome to being a newly flipped skinwalker" John thanks him and says " Thankyou but we have a reason for being here other then to help out with your problem" Tramayne looks at him and says " what is it "

John looks at Vivian and says " i want to do a mating ritual with ruby i want to do it soon " Tramayne looks at Vivian and says " you have to allow it the provercy states Ruby is Johns true mate so you cannot try mate her to someone else " Vivian nods and says okay but Luke and Sophia's is on sunday , Sean and Sarah's is on Friday night the following week so how about yours on the sunday after Sean's and Sarah's? John looks a Ruby who nods her head yes at him . John says " Okay that will be fine with us"

Luke goes back to Reading the rest of the book of notes to Tahnee they finish it off and Luke says " now you have to answer a few questions and then write an essay on what you took from the notes you just got to read via my reading it out" Tahnee nods and says " Thankyou Luke nobody else could read it i asked everyone too try but they couldnt its very bad hand writing " Luke smiles and says " She must have been in a hurry shes never that bad "

As Tahnee is doing her homework and Luke helping her with the Questions which technically didnt have to do with the lesson they both hear another two doors they see Matt and Sophia arrive Luke mindlinks Sophia and says " Goodmorning baby" Luke goes back to helping Tahnee not noticing Sophia is trying to mind link him because his far too busy Tahnee notices Sophia is mad and mindlinks into Lukes head , Sophia is mad at you perhaps you should give her attention"  
Luke turns to Sophia " whats wrong im just helping her do her work since she did miss it to defend you"

Sophia growls out " i didnt ask her too and storms off"

Luke looks to Tahnee and says " she didnt mean it like that shes thankful you did it"

Tahnee nods although shes pissed over Sophia's jealously display

They look up as they hear Three car doors close and Dequan joins them back on the porch Dequan notices Sophia's mad wave lengths bouncing off her so does Sean .

Sean looks at Luke and says "whats wrong with Sophia " Luke shakes his head clearly pissed off and says "Sophia is being down right immature right now and its not attractive" Everyone gasps and Sophia Growls at Lukes words about her

Sean looks at Luke and says " huh why?" Luke says im helping Tahnee with her friday missed lesson's works cause she couldnt read Sarah's writting and Sophia is mad but Tahnee defended her honor and missed her lessons its the least i can do to say thankyou to Tahnee on behalf of Sophia" Sean nods in agreement and says " your right Luke it is , Sophia needs to stop being rude and says thankyou instead" Luke nods his head in agreement with his bestfriend Sean.. Sean looks at Tahnee and Luke and says " Do You need some extra help catching up im free for a few hours also" Tahnee looks between the two men and says " Sure another one to help figure out what this says wont hurt" Sean takes a seat and looks down and says what his thinking " Goodlord where did she learn to write and how did she pass her classes like this" They all laugh at Seans comment including Sean..


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N : SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE I JUST GOT OUT OF HOSPITAL AGAIN AND IM SICK AGAIN , DAMN WINTER SO ANY FLU'S THAT ARE AROUND ATTACK MY LUNGS AND IM SCREWED. WILL TRY UPDATE MORE OFTEN FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS. THE EXCITING PARTS ARE COMING UP , YOU WILL LEARN MORE ABOUT SOPHIA , AND TAHNEE AND DEQUAN'S EYE COLOR'S AND WHAT THEY MEAN FOR THE TWO PACKS...**_

**AT THE CABIN IN THE WOODS! CONT...**

Sean , Luke and Tahnee are still working on Tahnee's Homework when Sarah shows up with her parents , the hollander's say " we think it best if us adults go and not the pups so Sarah can help them on the porch or Sophia over there pulling out the flowers , um why is she wrecking the garden for?"

Vivian looks at Sophia and mindlinks into her head "**Sophia why are you ripping out the flowers for?" **sophia growls and mindlinks V back "**Because Luke is being an asshole and i dont feel like Tahnee kicking my ass to show off to him that she is more powerful , this takes my mind off it" ** , Vivian mindlinks Luke and says " **What the hell did you do now Luke , Sophia is so mad at you she's ripping the garden up and says Tahnee is going to kick her ass to show off to you , what is going on?" **Luke stands up , shocking everyone and growls so loud and deep that the wave lengths worry Sean and Sarah , seeing how Luke doesnt get mad as much anymore this has shocked them, he storms over to Sophia and grabs her arm making her stand up , knowing he has people watching , Tahnee being one of them he growls out the words " _TAHNEE HAS NOT HIT YOU NOT ONCE SHE DEFENDED YOUR HONOR , YOUR SUPPOSED TO SAY FUCKING THANKYOU SOPHIA NOT CAUSE A FUCKING SCENE IM OVER THERE HELPING HER DO HER FUCKING HOMEWORK AND YOUR OVER HERE LYING TO MY MOTHER I DIDNT DO SHIT EXCEPT HELP HER IF YOU DO NOT TRUST ME THAT IS YOUR OWN ISSUE DO NOT MAKE TAHNEE OUT TO BE CHASING ME AS SHE IS NOT , YOUR BEING DOWN RIGHT IMMATURE AND A ROYAL BITCH SHES HERE TO SAVE YOUR FUCKING LIFE PERHAPS A LITTLE THANKYOU FOR ALL SHE IS RISKING IS A BETTER WAY TO SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR OTHERS , IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU SOPHIA , DO NOT BOTHER TO SPEAK UNLESS IT IS TO WALK OVER THERE AND SAY SORRY TO TAHNEE FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID AND SAID" _ Luke walks off not giving her a chance to reply to him. Tahnee walks over and says " i do not want your man and right now i do not care to help you anymore , when you learn some respect i will help you until then no thankyou"

Tahnee walks to her father and says " can we go home now she clearly respects no-one she thinks because she is a white wolf shes some kind of special and shes clearly not shes weak and childish and has yet to mature and i wish not to be here when i'm being made out to be a cheap hoe"

Tahnee's dad says " no we cannot go home the provecy says you must stay so you must stay " he turns to Matt and Sophia and says " Mr Donner i expect you to teach your daughter the importance of respect she just went at the female alpha of every pack, Tahnee can kill her if she choses you need to learn how to respect the main alpha's your too low in the level of the chains to have a dig like you just did at Tahnee"

Everyone looks at Tahnee because the Evil pissed off wave lengths are coming off her in such force its scary, Tahnee cant stand them looking at her so she walks inside and slams the door almost breaking it and Jamal says " oh great now shes in a foul as hell mood" Marccus says " whos going you , me , dad or sherman to calm her down?" Dequan stands and says " i'll go calm her down" The three men nod allowing him this one chance.


End file.
